


Yes or Yes

by Izarakovic



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izarakovic/pseuds/Izarakovic
Summary: maknae lines don't take no for an answer





	1. Chapter 1

"Anybody mind to tell me..."

The harsh blow of wind bringing along hot air and debris with it made the tall girl standing under the shades of a storefront squints her eyes. Her hand instinctively shields her eyes, preventing the dust from destroying her lenses. After the wind ceased, the tall girl with the pitch black-hair glares at her two companions.

"What in the fucking fuck are we doing here?"

The wooden sign on top of the tall beauty's head sways in the winds, spelling words that made even Chou Tzuyu of TWICE shivers in dread. It was not that she was afraid, no. In fact, she was more concerned about her two best friends' mental condition for they had dragged her to accompany them to this shady (that was an understatement) booth at the corner of South Korea.

Tzuyu raises her head to take a better look at the sign over her head.

**Santet MissQueen Magic Practitioner**

**Specializes in voodoo, witchcraft, potion making, etc.**

**100% success guaranteed**

"Why are we here?!" Tzuyu points accusingly at the sign, eyes never leaving her fellow maknaes who are grinning at her. "What are we going to do here? Cursing someone? And how the fuck did you guys get any information regarding this place?!"

Chaeyoung shakes her head, and her shoulders, and her waist, and she's practically wiggling in the middle of the shadowy alley between all the tall buildings. "Nah, we're going to play cupid."

The tallest yet youngest of the three returns to the sign, squinting her eyes to once more read over the words printed there. "I don't see anything related with playing cupid."

"Read carefully," Dahyun chimes in, tugging Tzuyu's chin to make her looks a bit lower. And Tzuyu steps closer to try to read the almost erased letterings at the corner of the sign.

**P.s. We can make people fall in love, too ;)**

The winking emoji was what threw Tzuyu off.

"Okay, you girls dragged me here," she turns to her friends, hands on her waist as she scowls, deeply. "Now be honest. Why?"

"Tzuyu, my Chewy, my maknae," Dahyun starts, latching herself on Tzuyu's arm, hanging. "Aren't you sick of all of this?"

"Of you?"

"How dare you being sick of your unnies," the shortest of the three gasps with her hand placed above her chest. "Though, to be honest, I'm also sick of our unnies."

"You literally just contradict yourself."

"No, it's true. We're sick of our unnies," the oldest follows, head moving up and down as an act of agreement. "Aren't you, Tzuyu?"

Tzuyu groans. "You have to be more specific on what thing am I supposed to be sick of."

"Can't you feel it, Tzu?!" Chaeyoung suddenly hollers, arms moving wildly in some random gestures as she tries to convey her feelings to her fellow maknae. "Our unnies– the thick, dense, suffocating atmosphere every time they look at each other?! Every fleeting touch, every gazes that linger, every shy smile they send each other, no matter even if we're on camera or off of it?"

The maknae's eyes are wide with surprise at the older's action. "I... don't think I understand."

"THE SEXUAL TENSION!" Dahyun slaps Tzuyu's arm with such force the Taiwanese coils in pain. "Don't you feel it?!"

"Between who exactly?"

"Jeong-unnie and Nayeon-unnie!" TWICE's main rapper yells.

"Momo-unnie and Mina-unnie, too!" the lead rapper follows. "And it's getting stronger by each days passing!"

Tzuyu takes a step back in case her unnies are going to pounce on her.

"It's always been there from the beginning," Chaeyoung explained further, clawing her face in frustration. "Since our debut. Since Sixteen... hell, even since our trainee days! It's always been there!"

Dahyun continues right after Chaeyoung finished. "And they– they did fucking nothing to solve it! They just– they were just being silent for all the time despite the– the– ugh! They're so goddamn insufferable!"

Tzuyu strokes her chest to remind herself to stay calm.

"And– and the bedroom eyes! Why don't they do something about it!" Chaeyoung speaks again. "Oh God, why can't they just kiss each other and maybe devour each other already. Or make out on a tree and make sexy babies together. But noooooo they don't. How could they be satisfied with all the hanging sexual tension up in the air?!"

"Even our ONCEs see that!" Dahyun claimed while stomping her feet to the ground. "They just have to do one– tiny thing which is coming to terms with their feelings and confess! That's easy as heck!"

Tzuyu is really starting to consider to take the two older girls to a psychiatrist.

"Girls, come on," she sighed, already feeling the impending headache of having to deal with the two eccentric girls. "Maybe our unnies have their own problems. I mean, we all know that Jeongyeon-unnie and Nayeon-unnie were being forbidden by JYP-nim to date each other.  Maybe Momo-unnie and Mina-unnie, too?"

Dahyun makes a strangled sound at that. "But that was before the dating ban lift! They're free to date _anyone_ now!"

"Besides, even before the dating ban lift, Dahyun-unnie and I have no trouble in convincing JYP-nim to let us date each other!" Chaeyoung insists, wrapping her arms around her slightly taller girlfriend to emphasize her point.

Tzuyu rolls her eyes. "Of course he would when you blackmailed him for a month straight."

"Exactly! That was our effort, Chewy," Dahyun confirms while nodding eagerly. "And that was what our unnies lacking in. 'Effort' with a capital E!"

The maknae ponders her words for a while before answering her friends again. "Maybe... they are afraid of how the people would react? If they somehow were caught dating each other?"

Chaeyoung was quick to counter. "Nonsense! Jihyo-unnie literally hooked up with that Canadian bonsai–"

"It's Seungwan-unnie."

"–and made her relationship known! They received nothing but support from our fans!"

Tzuyu sighed again. Veeeeeeeryyyyy slowly.

"We can't suffer all the time in being audiences, Tzu," this time, Dahyun grips Tzuyu's hand between hers and looks at the younger girl with hopeful eyes. "We can do something. We _have_ to do something."

"Do something, like–" Tzuyu gestures at the shop beside her. "–what? Giving them love potion so they can screw each other?"

"That!" Chaeyoung almost screams but stops. "Is actually pretty nice. But we don't want that! We want them to recognize their feelings on their own. It would be much genuine and sweet, don't you think so?"

The maknae rolls her eyes and scoffs. "Well if according to me, the fastest way would be drugging them to have sex with each other and in the morning, they'll be like 'Oh God, I just had sex and it felt so good. OMG I love her already before and I love her more now'. Voila, problem solved."

When Tzuyu opens her eyes after sighing, she found the two shorter girls staring at her in both disgust and disbelief.

"What?"

Chaeyoung takes a step back. "Oh God... Tzu, I'd never expect..–"

Tzuyu groans for the n-th time this day. "Okay, look. You guys should really stop thinking like I'm your baby because I'm clearly not. I'm a capable young adult and it's not that strange if I'm thinking that way."

Silence for a few seconds until Dahyun gasps.

"So that's why we've been hearing you calling Sana-unnie in your sleep for the past few months."

The maknae chokes on her own spit.

"WHAT!"

"Wahhh," Chaeyoung nods, face in a faux innocence as if she just discovered something. "Wonder if that has anything to do with _that_."

Tzuyu's expression could only be described as pure horror.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO–"

"Maybe, Chae," the older rapper links her arm with her girlfriends', humming while stroking her chin. "Our maknae's been dreaming naughty about our middle Japanese, hm?"

"I SWEAR THOSE WERE NOTHING BUT PURE AND FLUFFY–"

"I do think so, unnie," wearing an amused expression, Chayeoung watches as Tzuyu's complexion turned nine shades paler. "You think... someone's been crushing on Sana-unnie to the point of dreaming of her in daily basis, ne?"

At this point of the conversation, Tzuyu is already kneeling on the ground.

"Please don't tell her anything I beg of you I wouldn't have any more dignity left to face her if you tell her please unnie please," Tzuyu pleads wholeheartedly to her two unnies in hope that her little secret won't be out in the open.

But by the smirk on Dahyun and Chaeyoung's faces, she knows she's doomed.

"Who knows that our choice of reinforcement today is actually one of the problem, unnie, hmmm???" Chaeyoung smiles, evilly it almost make Tzuyu cry.

"I think I might reconsider using the love potion to _them_ and _her_ , right?" Dahyun giggles and Tzuyu shakes her head in panic. "What do you think, Chae?"

"NO! Please don't!" Tzuyu scrambles to wrap her arms around the two's waist, burying her face to their hips. She wails as she looks up to her unnies in a pleading manner. "Unnie, please, no. I'll– I'll help with your mission but please don't make me a part of your target, too!"

"Why not?"

"Because," the maknae slumps on the ground, hopeless. "Because we all know that our unnies love each other. But Sana-unnie– Sana-unnie doesn't love me. In _that_ way, I mean. She only thinks of me as her little sister and–"

Chaeyoung and Dahyun are both staring at Tzuyu in rapt attention.

Gulping, Tzuyu finishes her sentence as she sadly hugs herself. "I don't want to ruin our sisterly bond with my own selfish feelings."

Their gazes turn into that of pity.

"Oh, Chewy," Dahyun hugs Tzuyu back, soothing the younger girl by patting her back. "It's alright. There's still plenty of time. Feelings can change, right? You should never give up!"

"Yeah, Chewy!" Chaeyoung ruffles Tzuyu's hair despite the latter's protest. "It's okay! I believe one day Sana-unnie will fall in love with you, too!"

Tzuyu is laughing bitterly but nods nonetheless. "Yeah I hope so."

Right after Tzuyu finishes, there's a strong blow of wind that slammed the shop's door beside them open. The three maknaes immediately jumped to their feet, wary and slightly afraid, when a hushed voice resounds from the dark inside the shop.

"I've listened... and I've understood your dilemma..."

Looking at each other in horror, the three instinctively hug each other with Dahyun squished in between.

"Come inside... so you might find your remedy..."

As if being pulled with an unseen force, they step inside the hut, despite the anxiety still clawing at the back of their mind. When they push past the purple curtains hanging from the roof, the first thing they see is a table, covered in a black cloth. Standing on top of the table is a golden-maned cat with distinctive blue eyes, its blown pupil staring coldly at the three approaching guests.

Then suddenly, a hand shots from the darkness to caress the cat's fur, almost making Dahyun screams and Chaeyoung faints.

"Hello."

Cue the candles surrounding them to lit themselves on fire. Tzuyu lets out a shriek as she moves closer to Chaeyoung and Dahyun, with Dahyun already weak in Chaeyoung's embrace while the shorter girl herself was not that strong either. The light from the fire brighten the hut, showing them a woman dressed in a black cloak, eyes sharp like that of the cat on the table, holding a clear vial filled with pink liquid.

"I have the thing that you want," the woman speaks with her hushed voice, waving the vial in her hand as if to tempt the girls to snatch it.

"H-how do you know that we need it?" Chaeyoung tilts her chin to gesture at the vial.

"I've foreseen your arrival. And so I've prepared everything for you beforehand," she nods her head solemnly, placing the vial on the table. "Take it. I promise you'll be satisfied."

Being the tallest one, Tzuyu sacrifices herself to utilize her long arms and takes the vial. "Okay, thanks. Ummm how do we–"

"Put the vial on your room, don't let anyone know," Tzuyu clams her mouth shut at the woman's words. "Open the cap, don't let the essence be spilled."

"How are we supposed to–"

"At seven a.m sharp, tomorrow," the woman cuts Tzuyu again. "You'll get your answer."

"How about the–"

"Success is the only payment I need."

"I have ques–"

"Goodbye."

The woman's farewell was followed by another blow of strong wind to the maknaes' faces. They shut their eyes in case any debris gets into their eyes, straining their ears past the violent whirl to listen to anything, except the faint meow of the cat from behind the wind.

The wind subsided after a long 30 seconds. Dahyun was the first to open her eyes, and she gasps as she notices that they're already standing in the middle of the dim alley earlier, with no sign of the woman or the wind or even the shop.

"What?" she scoffs. "Was that a dream?"

But Tzuyu breaks her speculation by raising the vial in her hand. "I don't think so."

Silence.

Chaeyoung shivers as a creepy sensation went through her body. "Okay, step one done. What are we going to do, now?"

"I think it would be best if we follow the magician's–" Dahyun cringes as she said that. "–instruction. Put the vial on our room, open the cap, and tomorrow morning we'll get our answer?"

"That's a good idea. Besides, it's not like we have anything better to do than that," Tzuyu sighs.

"Okay, then," Chaeyoung raises her arms up, stretching, then pulls Dahyun's wrist who instinctively pulls Tzuyu with her. "Home, and we'll find out tomorrow whether that magician is legit or not."

###

Sun was barely up when a sole girl enters the dorm's kitchen, yawning and rubbing her face to erase the evidence of sleep. She stretches once before taking a glass from the shelf, pouring herself warm water from the thermos and drinks the liquid slowly. A pair of arms wrapped around her slim waist just after she finishes her drink and she laughs, already recognizing the sleepy mumble her companion is making.

"Morning, Nabongs."

"Mowniiingg Jeongyeonnieee..." Nayeon yawns against the taller girl's back, backing out slowly as the younger girl starts moving to make some other beverages. She sat down on one of the dining chairs, gratefully accepting the glass of warm water placed in front of her by the younger.

"How's your sleep?" as she comes more awake, Nayeon sips her drink and throws a question to Jeongyeon.

The girl in question just laughs, answering Nayeon's question while continuing her activity of making some tea for everyone. "Momo kicked me thrice last night. But she was so tired from yesterday's practice so I'll let her off the hook today."

Nayeon unconsciously shudders at the mention of practice. "Ah, yes, that gruesome practice. Thank God our manager gave us a day off, huh?"

Jeongyeon grins. "Mhm, looking forward in spending the day for lazing around doing nothing!"

Both stopped talking for a while after that, opting to indulge themselves in the comfortable silence. Jeongyeon busies herself with making some pancakes while Nayeon is content enough in sipping her water, at times staring at the younger's back with a longing gaze.

The oldest member of TWICE sighs, turning her eyes back to her glass just in time as the other two members walk through the kitchen door. Sana squeals as she caught sight of tea on the countertop, immediately placing a grateful kiss to Jeongyeon's cheek before the older girl even notices her presence. Jeongyeon who was surprised shrieks and jumps away from Sana only to hit her back on the shelf.

"Sana!" Jeongyeon exclaimed loudly, rubbing her sore back while glaring at Sana. "God, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that!"

"Sowryyy!" the Japanese giggled adorably, clutching her teacup close to her chest as she blows on the hot beverage. "Thank you for the tea, unnie! I love you so much!"

Jeongyeon only rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, sure. Now sit down I'm making y'all some pancakes."

Sana cheers at that, then obediently sat down on the seat adjacent to Jihyo. The leader mumbled a sleepy greeting with her eyes still closed. She opens her eyes when she hears another loud yawn from the doorway, watching Momo walking around groggily to get herself a drink. Jeongyeon gave her a new cup of tea and Momo mutters a soft thank you as she leans on the kitchen island.

"Right, the pancakes are done!" placing the plates on the table, Jeongyeon grins as her members all mouthing gratitude to her, some a bit more sleepy than the other. She turns to her roommate who was slightly more awake, nudging her to the doorway before Momo even able to taste the pancake.

"No, you wake Mina and the maknaes first," Jeongyeon says as she pushes Momo further away from food.

Momo wails, sadly, arms reaching futilely at the pancakes on the table. "Whyyyyyyy.... I'm hungryyyyyy...."

"No reason. Just go," Jeongyeon pushes Momo hard until the Japanese stumble on her feet, giggling at Momo's annoyed mumble even though she obeys the older's instruction.

Momo saunters around the furniture, making a beeline to the largest bedroom in the dorm. The door was wide open and Momo invites herself in, plopping down on the bundle of blanket at the bed on the corner. There's a faint moan from below her, irked by the additional weight, but Momo couldn't be more careless and starts rolling around while hugging the figure under her.

"Wake uuuuuppppp Mitaaaaaang wake uuuupppp," Momo talks to the girl wrapped by the thick blanket, playfully biting at the places she thinks as Mina's head or shoulders. She hears Mina whining at the disturbance but she doesn't relent. "Come oonnn Mitang we have pancakeeeeeeeesss!!"

An arm shows up from the mess of the blanket to slap Momo's waist repeatedly. Laughing, Momo unwraps the blanket to uncover the sleepy penguin, scowling at the intruder that wakes her up from her beauty sleep. Momo only grins at Mina, nuzzling the crook of her neck and places a chaste kiss at the pale skin.

"Good morning sunshine," the dancer giggles as the girl below her sighs and wraps her free arm around Momo's back.

"Good morning, Momoring," Mina smiles sleepily, shivering when Momo breathes to her neck. "That tickles."

"At least that wakes you up!" Momo laughs and she slides down from the bed, pulling Mina until the penguin sits up. She waits patiently as Mina collects herself while rubbing her face with her knuckles.

Momo feels her heart melts at the adorable gesture Mina is making.

"Are the others already up?" the younger asks suddenly, surprising the older.

Momo coughs awkwardly but shakes her head. "Nah, the maknaes are all still asleep. We have to wake them."

"Okay," Mina nods, pushing her blanket aside to follow Momo to the three maknaes' bedroom. Momo doesn't need to knock as she opens the wooden door, immediately grimacing at the sharp scent filling the room.

"What the heck, what kinda new aromatherapy are they using?" Momo winces as she notices Mina frowning too. She ignores the scent as she approaches the bed nearest to her, forcefully pulling the blanket from the curling tiger cub.

Momo grins as she pulls the blanket, yelling for the whole world to hear. "RISE AND SHINE, CHAEYOUNG!!"

Only to be answered by a shrill cry of a tiny, fragile, and completely unfamiliar baby.

"BY THE NAME OF GODJIHYO WHAT THE FUCK!"

.

.

.

.

.

**_Someone's POV_ **

Ugh.

I repeat.

 _Ugh_.

What is happening?

My head throbs as if I was just hit by a truck straight to my face. My body feels hot, burning even, and I might or might not have a fever. I shiver under the blanket that covers my whole body. Lucky me, my blanket is warm enough so the cold air from my surrounding won't reach my skin. I should have been awake, I remember Jeongyeon-unnie promised yesterday that she's going to cook us some pancakes for breakfast. I would love some pancakes.

But first, I have to get rid of all this excruciating sensation all over my body.

Am I sick? Maybe I am.

Then I heard my bedroom door being opened, and by the distinct sound of the footsteps, I already know that those belong to Momo-unnie and Mina-unnie.

"What the heck, what kinda new aromatherapy are they using?"

Same, unnie, same. So we kinda followed the magician's instruction and we put the vial with its cap open inside our room, but what we didn't know was how it smells like lavender (pretty nice, actually) but with a very strong scent. The mosquitoes hate it but we hate it too because we literally have to cover our noses so our nerves won't die because of how strong it is.

By the way, I was about to wiggle my way out of my blanket when someone (Momo-unnie, I believe, Mina-unnie won't do any barbaric things she usually does) yanked it off my body.

"RISE AND SHINE, CHAEYOUNG!!"

I cried at the sudden leaving of warmth surrounding me, but not even I myself recognize the high pitched scream pouring out of my mouth. I open my eyes in shock to find my two Japanese unnies staring at me as if I grew another head.

"BY THE NAME OF GODJIHYO WHAT THE FUCK!"

Momo-unnie yelled with a horrified expression and the first instinct that came to my brain was to cry.

I don't know why the heck am I wanted to cry, but crying was what I exactly do after Momo-unnie's loud yell. I saw Mina-unnie panicking and Momo-unnie is literally hyperventilating, but when I try to sit up from my bed, I found out that I can't.

My confusion stopped my crying as I try–keyword, try–to push myself off of the bed. But the only thing I could do is patting my bed weakly.

What the heck?

Okay so now I'm also panicking, and as another wave of anxiety flows through my system, I cry again.

This is embarrassing. Why am I crying excessively today? Look, it's not that I want to cry over this simple matter, but seriously, the only thing I could think now is how I should cry, how I should make any of these two idiots standing before me to hug me and– wait a minute.

What did I just–

"Oh, Chaenggie," Mina-unnie was the first to snap out of her stupor, and by any questionable force out there, she easily picks me up to her arms and cradles me close to her chest.

I sob.

Wow, now. This is not what I'm trying to do. I'm trying to hook her up with Momo-unnie but why am I the one having my face squished to her breasts? It's not like I'm protesting. I mean every titty are soft including hers, and I love titties (though I actually prefer Dahyun-unnie's, thank you very much, she's my girlfriend for God sake) but then I realize something that is not supposed to be possible.

How the heck is Mina-unnie able to hug my entire body and lift me?

I struggle to turn my head to look at my surrounding, and I notice Momo-unnie already standing beside Mina-unnie, staring at me confusedly while cooing something I don't understand.

My eyes caught sight of the full-body mirror near Tzuyu's bed, and it feels as if my eyeballs are about to pop out of its sockets when I see our reflection.

So let me tell you what it is.

What I see is Mina-unnie, standing, cradling a baby in her arms and staring at the miniature human with both love and confusion, accompanied by Momo-unnie who is equally confused, humming a song I barely notice now as a nursery rhyme.

While the baby itself is staring right back at me, as I stare at it, as I slowly come to term that the baby in the mirror is in the exact location and situation as I am, as I slowly come to realize that _I_ am the _baby_ in the mirror.

As domestic and fluffy and heartwarming as the view is, the only thing registered in my brain is that I, _Son Chaeyoung_ , 20 years old, just turned into a _baby_ and is now being cradled by my own unnie.

I look up at Mina-unnie's face, questions running through my mind as another primal instinct kicked in.

"WAAAAAAA!!!!"

###

And so, it all comes to _this_.

It's only been about ten minutes since Momo-unnie and Mina-unnie woke me up, and currently, I'm laying on my bed under the scrutinizing and confused glare from my unnies. I know already that they don't know that I can understand their speech and that I'm still thinking like how my twenty years old self would, though I can't really talk, so I decided that I'll act like a regular baby until I return back to my real body.

 _That_ , if I can really return.

I shiver unconsciously at the thought of having to relive the pain of growing up with a mind of an adult, but I have to keep faith in the magician not to keep me like this forever.

I mean, she's able to turn me into a baby, why can't she do the opposite?

"Okay," I hear Jihyo-unnie sighs. Ooohhh... the talk is already starting. "So what is happening here?"

I force myself to observe and I can see Mina-unnie hiding behind Momo-unnie, who is shaking her head frantically, hands up as Jihyo-unnie is sending pointed look to the both of them.

"We swear we don't know! Mitang and I came to their room to wake them up but we found them like _this_!" Momo-unnie is on the defense, fellas.

Oh, yeah, and by _them_ Momo-unnie said before? Rightt.. I'm not the only one turned into a baby.

I look over to my right, finding a smol Tzuyu looking at me curiously. While on my right, Dahyun-unnie is wearing a (._.) expression as she watches the conversation our elder unnies are making.

 _Hey, unnie_.

And have I told you that we can communicate, _telepathically_? How cool is that, huh?

_Yes, Chewy?_

Baby Tzuyu on my left sighs.

_What are we going to do, now?_

I shrug.

_I don't know? Watch?_

Jihyo-unnie is already crouching on the floor holding her head after only a few moments I avert my attention from her. No doubt she's having a headache (maybe even to the point of vertigo) over our condition. Ha, sucks to be her. Leaders have it rough. At least today is a day-off so at least we don't have to tell our managers and our choreographer that the maknaes can't participate because of a really questionable reason.

_Guys, I have an idea_

Dahyun-unnie's voice from my side caught my attention.

_What is?_

_Why don't we use this chance to hook them up?_

I blink. Tzuyu blinks. Dahyun-unnie scowls.

_Wait, what? How?_

_Well, we're babies. We can just force them to pair up and take care of us for the rest of the day_

_Hey, that's actually pretty genius!_

_I'm sooo onboard!_

_Yeah, now we just have to talk about who is going to be whose baby!_

_That's right, but seriously. I'm already confused about who is who in this conversation_

_Ugh, you're right. We can only talk by our mind we don't know who is talking anymore_

_Don't you guys recognize my voice tho_

_Nah. It's basically just a buzz in my mind. We should do something about it_

_Do what exactly?_

_Do... hmmm. Ah, I know! TARA!_

_WOAH! Chaenggie how could you do that!_

_What? What? How is that possible?!_

_Just concentrate enough and let your soul pour into your mind and speech_

_Those are big words from such a small creature_

_WATCH YOUR MOUTH MAKNAE_

_Hey! I can do it, too!_

_Not fair! I can't do that!_

_It's because you don't have a soul, Tzu_

_If only I could move further than this place I swear I'm going to strangle you_

_Wohoooo... scary... kekekeke_

_Ugh, fine. Whatever. I'm staying black_

_Hey, now, don't be sad. Here, I'm giving you my blessings_

_YO HOW THE HELL–_

_Okay, stop it. We should talk about the more important thing_

_Right. So who's going to do who?_

_I'm going to do Dahyun-unnie :3_

_Wrong answer. Strike one_

_Strike what?_

_If you reach strike three by the end of this discussion I'm going to burn your sketchbooks_

_SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA!_

_HAHAHAHA BURN!!!_

_Strike one too for you, Tzu_

_Oh shit_

_Back to topic, I think I'm going to try to match up Jeongyeon-unnie and Nayeon-unnie_

_Oh, then I'm gonna do­–_

_MIMO IS MINE!_

_HEY!_

_I'M THE SELF PROCLAIMED CAPTAIN OF THE MIMO SHIP BOW DOWN TO ME_

_THAT'S UNFAIR AS FUCK UNNIE! YOU SHOULD LET TZUYU CHOOSE!_

_YEAH I'M THE MAKNAE! AS THE OLDER YOU SHOULD GIVE ME A CHOICE_

_STRIKE TWO FOR YOU CHAEYOUNG AND TZUYU_

_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH_

_Hey that rhymes_

_NO GOD NO!_

_Hey, Tzu you should have been grateful to me I let you be under Sana-unnie's care_

_ASDFGHJKL_

_You'll be able to feel her boobies when she hugs you_

_I'M NOT A PERVERT LIKE YOU ARE!_

_Says the girl having wet dreams almost all night_

_I TOLD YOU THOSE AREN'T–_

_Awww... Tzuyu is blushing~~_

_YOU GUYS ARE TRAITORS. TRAITORS I SAY_

As we continue bickering in our mind, our unnies are also having their own conversation. When I heard Jihyo-unnie sighing heavily, I shush the other two to listen to their options. Sana-unnie groans and she massages the bridge of her nose as she looks over to the three of us.

"We can't tell our managers about this. We have to solve it on our own."

Bingo, unnie.

"But how?" Jeongyeon-unnie is ruffling her hair in frustration. It's okay, unnie, it will pass. "We can't just let them all alone here!"

_HEY CHAEYOUNG THAT'S YOUR CUE!_

_WOAH HERE I COME!_

_GO FOR IT UNNIE!_

Just after Jeongyeon-unnie said that, I raise my hands to the air and yell as loud as I can. "Dadaa!!"

As expected, all the adults in the room whip their head to me when I screech. I focused my eyes on Jeongyeon-unnie, giggling while still waving my arms in the air. I see her face softens at the same I see her heart melts at my cuteness. Hah, the joy of being such a smol maknae.

She stands up from her seat to take me into her arms, and despite everything, I sense warmth from her hold and I willingly, almost instinctively, curl to her to nuzzle my face to her chest. So this is what babies feel when their parents hold them. So warm, so safe, it feels like I don't want to leave, ever. Sad that we lose our memories of our very first years so we can't remember how it feels when we're actual babies.

Ugh, and now I'm getting sentimental.

"Girls, I think we should take care of them," Jihyo-unnie says after quite a long silence. I giggle in Jeongyeon-unnie's hold while my current guardian nods eagerly.

"Sure, let's make this a team of two for each baby," Jeongyeon-unnie smiles at me after the others' approval and hereeee comes cupid Chaeyoung!!

_THEY WALKED RIGHT INTO OUR TRAP!_

_VERY NICE UNNIE KEEP IT UP!_

I heard Dahyun-unnie and Tzuyu cheering me but I decided to ignore them. Instead, I raise my hand to pat at Jeongyeon-unnie's cheeks. She giggles, and I swear I'm not the only one whose heart is melted at the cute laugh she is making.

"Chaenggiee..." she cooes, and I could literally witness the moment my members all turned into mushy beings. "Hey, you want to be with me, right?"

"Daa!"

"Well, I can't do this on my own," she smiles again, then turns her body so I can look at the other members before us. "Now you choose your mama for the day. Anyone you have in mind?"

Dahyun-unnie and Tzuyu are screaming.

I take my time to act as if I'm choosing between the five of them, though I already have my target in mind. I grin and laugh as I gaze at Jeongyeon-unnie, who smiles questioningly at me, then I reach out to the one and only bunny of the group.

"Mamaa!!"

The atmosphere froze when I said that and I cringe at the apparent stiffness that made way into Jeongyeon-unnie's body, but I force myself to keep my acting. I still wave my arms to Nayeon-unnie's direction to make her notice me, but she is already looking at Jeongyeon-unnie with an unreadable expression.

Holy shite was that hurt I saw flashing in her eyes?

"Oh, umm..." Jeongyeon-unnie coughs awkwardly. "So... you choose her, huh?"

I turn back to her, mustering the best innocence I could have. "Da?"

WHY DOES THIS FEELS SO AWKWARD I WANT TO KILL MYSELF RIGHT NOW–

Tears welling up in my eyes as I think that I've done something really bad. Jeongyeon-unnie seems a bit scared when I sob, unable to dam the heavy feeling in my chest.

"Uuuu.. uuu..."

My voice sounds hideous so I cry louder. I feel Jeongyeon-unnie's hand rubbing my back to calm me down but I can't stop my crying, at least until another pair of arms take me from her embrace. I hear the different, lighter, softer voice soothing my ears. I try to look through my tears and I found Nayeon-unnie, her expression serene as she cradles me close to her chest, letting me listen to her steady, even heartbeat.

"There, there, Chaenggie," Nayeon-unnie whispers, kissing my cheeks repeatedly to wipe my tears. I whimper at the loving gesture, burying my head deeper to her chest as I grip her shirt tightly. "You don't have to cry. I'm here. I'm here."

There's a slight pause before I feel Jeongyeon-unnie's hand caressing my head. "We're here. We're here. It's alright. Come on, smile? Smile for me?"

Her expression is so funny and I end up laughing. She sighs after that and kisses my forehead once. I feel my chest contracting with how lovely this feels to me, how domestic and how I don't want this to end. I want to drown in their love.

"Ooookay," my eyes twitched when the tender moment was cracked by Jihyo-unnie's voice.

Ah, there goes my sentiment, flown with the wind.

"So you girls are going to take care of Chaeyoung for the day, okay?"

Nayeon-unnie nods. "Yeah, sure."

_HELL YES!_

_Great acting, Chaeyoung-unnie. I almost thought those tears were real_

_Hey those_ were _real, okay. I was scared as fuck when I thought Nayeon-unnie was gonna refuse_

_Oh wow_

_Eh, you know she won't refuse. You're basically their child already even before this_

_Truer words have never been spoken before_

_Well it's kinda complicated now. Let's hope I won't ruin their relationship further with this_

_Right. Oh, it's my turn now!_

I missed the moment Dahyun-unnie appeals to our next target, as the next thing I see is Mina-unnie already holding her in her embrace, rocking her slightly. I'm sure I not the only one who was stunned by how motherly she looks like, smiling her signature gummy smile while booping Dahyun-unnie's round nose.

I look to my left to Momo-unnie, and by the dazed look in her eyes, I know she's actually struggling not to roll around the room clutching her heart while crying and screaming "KAWAAIIII.." to the moon.

Dahyun-unnie, just like me before, turns to Momo-unnie and starts flailing her arms around. Momo-unnie takes the cue to hesitantly reaching out to stroke Dahyun-unnie's hair. She giggles at the soft touch and it made her two chosen guardians chuckle as well.

Awww, they're so cute and so dramaless it makes my heart goes uwu.

"Mitang and I are going to take care of you today, cutie," Momo-unnie says between her laugh and Mina-unnie blushes.

"Yeah, we'll take care of you, Dahyunnie.." Mina-unnie speaks as well, pressing her lips to Dahyun-unnie's temple.

_DID ANY OF YOU SEE THAT WOY THAT'S SO CUTE I'M–_

_UNNIE CALM THE FUCK DOWN_

_No use, Tzu. She's already in cloud nine_

_HOE YES I'M SHIPPING MY OWN UNNIES CAN'T THEY JUST GET MARRIED ALREADY RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW MY POOR HEART CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE–_

_She's broken_

_She's broken alright_

"So does this means that Tzuyu is minee???"

_WHAT IN THE NANI–_

Nayeon-unnie turns and her movement allows me to take a look at Tzuyu. Sana-unnie is already playing with feet with a very happy expression. I believe Tzuyu is really overwhelmed because her crush literally just stated that she is hers. Our maknae is just laying there with a blank stare while Sana-unnie excitedly moving her limbs around.

_TZUYU ARE YOU OKAY_

_I'm in heaven... guys... say my farewell to my family and Gucci..._

_NO DON'T DIE JUST YET–_

"Technically, she's going to be under our care," Jihyo-unnie cuts in as she strokes Tzuyu's arm. "But if you want to take care of her, I'll just help when it's necessary."

Sana-unnie cheers and hugs Jihyo-unnie once before she lifts Tzuyu. "You're the best, Ji! I'll make sure that Tzuyu is in good hands!"

That squirrel immediately kisses Tzuyu's cheek after that, giggling on her skin as she inhales the baby scent. "Awww... mommy will make sure that you're having fun for the rest of the day!"

I'm glad Tzuyu doesn't just blissfully faint.

"Now that it's all settled," Jeongyeon-unnie clears her throat so closely to me I almost feel her chest rumbling. "I don't think we can stay here. All of us, I mean. It's going to be a total chaos if we all stay with three babies with us. We can return back to the dorm at night once the babies are asleep."

"I agree with Jeong," Nayeon-unnie nods. "Now that I've been thinking. My family are all out of the house to visit a family friend. I think we can stay there for today, Jeong."

"Sure thing, Nabongs."

"Ohhh, if that's the case..." Momo-unnie adds. I was surprised to see her already has Dahyun-unnie perched on her shoulders. "Mitang, can we go to the apartment your parents usually use when they visit Korea? Satang and Jihyo can take the dorm."

"O-okay," awww Mina-unnie is so shy. "We can leave now, if you want."

Momo-unnie grins and she hugs Mina-unnie. "Perfect! Let me prepare some stuff first."

With that, our main dancer dashed out of the room with Dahyun-unnie still holding her hair tightly. Mina-unnie follows quietly, and soon enough my little *cough*family*cough* moved out on their own.

I waved Tzuyu goodbye in secret so the other won't notice, but even Tzuyu doesn't notice me because she's too occupied in Sana-unnie.

Oh, well.

I should just focus myself on the task of mending Nayeon-unnie and Jeongyeon-unnie's relationship.

I grin, already forming the grand plan in my mind.

Today's gonna be soo much fun.

 

**_Chaeyoung's POV : end_ **

****

_To be continued..._


	2. Babyventure #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is messy af :')  
> but it's still fluff so enjoy, I guess?  
> BTW the maknaes' sentences are supposed to be color coded but apparently AO3 does not allow that TT.TT  
> I'm so sorry DX

Chapter 02

 

"Welcome to my humble abode!"

Nayeon announces cheerfully as she steps into the gates of her family home, spreading her arms as if to show her entire house to the girl following her. Locking her car down, Jeongyeon smiles at the older girl then adjusts Chaeyoung who is safely tucked in her arm. Her other arm easily hauls the plastic bags filled with goods they think will be necessary to take care of a baby.

Noticing Jeongyeon's apparent struggle, Nayeon takes Chaeyoung from her _partner_ 's (Nayeon shudders when she thinks of that word; partner) arm. The younger girl grins gratefully as she walks towards the door of the Im residence.

"Thanks, Nabongs. Here, let me unlock the door for you," Jeongyeon offers her help when Nayeon seems to have difficulties unlocking the door while holding Chaeyoung.

Seeing Jeongyeon's back as she unlocks the door for the three of them, bringing a plastic bag filled with grocery while she herself is cradling a baby feels painfully domestic for Nayeon. Pain sears through her chest as she remembers how happy she was when she's with Jeongyeon.

Keyword, _was_.

It sends another painful throb to her chest and Nayeon sighs heavily.

A soft voice from below her makes Nayeon looks down, meeting Chaeyoung's concerned gaze. It was lost on the older girl how does Chaeyoung notice her uneasiness, but the baby's small pout and firm grip on her blazer blooms a smile on the bunny's face.

"You okay there, little one?"

_Oh, I'm okay. Do you?_

"I'm fine, Chaenggie."

Hearing Nayeon's words, Chaeyoung is mortified.

_Wait you heard me–_

"Come on, we can't stay here forever."

_Oh, you're not. Thank God. Because I think I'm going to badmouth the two of you for the rest of the day_

Chaeyoung turns her attention from her mother-of-the-day when she hears a huff from her front. She sees Jeongyeon smiling at her and she giggles playfully, prompting the short-haired girl to bend a bit and places a brief kiss to her cheek.

"Okay, what do you want to do today, Chaenggie?"

_I would rather see you two fucking each other but that's quite impossible, I guess_

"I think I'm going to cook something first," Nayeon hums as she saunters deeper into the empty house. "Momo devoured most of the pancakes you made. I'm still hungry."

"Ah, me too," Jeongyeon places their groceries on the living room and rummages them for a bit before she follows Nayeon, holding a pack of baby food in her hand. "Chaeng's gotta eat something, too, right, Chaenggie?"

_I'd rather eat Dahyun-unnie but she's not ready yet so fine I guess_

"I'll make both. You play with Chaeng," Nayeon holds Chaeyoung out to let Jeongyeon take her.

"Okay," Jeongyeon easily takes Chaeyoung to her arms, positioning the baby so she's comfortable in her hold. But Chaeyoung lets out a whine and starts moving her hand around as if reaching for Nayeon.

"Seems like someone's unwilling to be with me," noticing the baby's miserable wail, both Jeongyeon and Nayeon sigh. Nayeon shakes her head as she takes Chaeyoung back from Jeongyeon, stifling a giggle when the baby immediately nuzzles her neck, and her wailings reside.

"What's with you? I can't cook if you don't let me go," Nayeon asks softly but Chaeyoung only looks up with her round eyes. The bunny squeals almost instantly, charmed by the cutenes radiating from the youngest member in the house. "Awww... you make me want to have a child already."

_Then make one, coward_

Chaeyoung raises her hand to pat Nayeon's cheek. This elicits another giggle from the older girl and she nuzzles her face to Chaeyoung's stomach.

_OMG UNNIE STAHP I'M TICKLISH_

Much to Chaeyoung's relief, Nayeon stopped almost immediately when she feels Jeongyeon's burning gaze to her. She cleared her throat in awkwardness for Jeongyeon was so intent in watching her interaction with Chaeyoung, and that seems to snap her back to reality.

Jeongyeon's cheeks heat up and she blushes, averting her gaze to anywhere aside from Nayeon and Chaeyoung. The two refuse to look at each other for a while until Nayeon speaks up.

"Yo what's up Yoo."

Jeongyeon whips her head and squints. "Don't call me like that."

"You were being weird," Nayeon shrugs nonchalantly.

"I–" Jeongyeon hesitates. She sighs heavily after that and groans. "You know what? It looks like Chae doesn't want to be far from you, so I'm gonna make you some sandwiches. You okay with sandwich?"

"Sandwich is good," Nayeon nods, grinning from ear to ear. "How about you, though? Don't you want to eat, too?"

"I'm gonna eat some bread. Not really interested in sandwich now."

"But we didn't buy any jam."

"Don't worry. I like mine with no jam."

Silence.

Jeongyeon stares at Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung stares back.

Nayeon is glaring.

"EYYYYY."

_EYYYYYYY_

"Get the fuck outta my house."

.

.

.

"Mitang we're going out and that's final."

Mina almost spits her drink when Momo suddenly barreled into the kitchen, yelling for the whole world to hear. The younger Japanese places her glass on the countertop with a slightly trembling hand. She takes a deep breath before she turns, facing Momo who stood in the doorway, hands on her hips with Dahyun perched prettily on her shoulders.

Mina hates herself for stuttering. "G-g-g-g-going o-o-out? U-us?"

"YES!" Momo nods firmly. "Your apartment is barren and I'm hungry!"

If you hear closely, there's the faint sound of Mina's heart breaking into two.

Of course, Myoui, of course.

Hirai Momo loves food more than anything, even herself. Don't get your hopes up.

She missed the way Dahyun pulls Momo's hair until the older yelps, the baby facepalming herself for Momo's choice of words.

Sighing, Mina walks toward Momo, raising her hand when Dahyun reaches down to play with her fingers. "Okay, where do you want to go, Momoring?"

Momo grins. "I know a place."

An hour later and they're already at a small cafe in the remote corner of Seoul that Mina doesn't even know exist. Momo had pulled her around some shady alleys and even shadier roads, to the point that Mina got dizzy and lost if not for Momo's firm grip on her wrist, for about half an hour before they arrive at this place.

At a glance, the cafe (if you could even call this place as a cafe) looks like a regular house. What makes this place questionable for Mina is the eerie, creepy atmosphere surrounding it. The road in front of the cafe is barren, save for some wild cats roaming the streets, staring at them with unblinking yellow eyes.

How on earth did Momo find this place, Mina doesn't know and doesn't want to ask.

And if she doesn't know better, she must have thought that Momo's doing some drug dealing behind all their idoling schedules.

"We're here!" Momo says gleefully, pushing the double doors open for Mina and Dahyun to come inside. An elderly woman peeks from behind the counter, smiling as bright as the sun Mina almost forgets her doubts about Momo's choice of place beforehand. "Halmeoni! Good afternoon!"

"Good afternoon, Momo-chan!" the woman greets Momo as enthusiastically as the young idol did, waving at the two other trailing Momo silently. "And you must be Mina-chan! I would never be mistaken, that pretty face of yours is basically everywhere by now! Momo-chan told me a lot about you!"

Momo must have been a frequent customer for the halmeoni to address her so casually. But, wait. She told her about Mina, _a lot_?

"Halmeoni!" Mina doesn't notice the flustered Momo when she herself is hanging her head low, stuttering in her soft voice only for Dahyun to hear.

"Now, now, what brings you here?" the woman steps from behind the counter, noticing Dahyun staring at her with her curious round eyes. Reaching up to Dahyun's cheek, the baby giggles and takes the wrinkled fingers between her hands.

"Omo, she's so cute! Your daughter?"

**"NO!"**

Mina and Momo yelled in unison. The two look at each other, realizing what just happened then whipped their face away from each other with a very apparent blush. The elderly woman laughs at their reaction, and Momo wails to the woman while tugging her sleeve.

"Halmeoni don't tease meeeee..."

"Alright, alright," she giggles. "So what brought you here? It's been a while since you come by, Momo-chan."

"Oh, right," Momo seemingly just remembered her intention of coming here. "So halmeoni we're hungry and we have nothing. Can I have the usual, please?"

The woman smiles. "Sure, sure! What about you, Mina-chan?"

"Do you have any baby food? And one ramyeon, please."

"No, I don't have one. But I do have porridge, can she eat that already?"

Mina looks at Dahyun.

Dahyun nods.

"She can."

_OMG LMAO WAIT WHAT DID MOMO-UNNIE'S STUPIDITY JUST RUBBED OFF OF MINA-UNNIE OR WHAT I'M–_

"Okay, then," walking to behind the counter, the kind woman smiles her dimpled smile and bows. "Just relax and wait for a bit!"

Momo cheers while Mina bows back, and the older Japanese tugged the younger's wrist to lead her to one of the empty seats. Courteously, Momo pulls back the chair for both Mina and Dahyun, which make the former blushes and stutters a soft thank you. The two then talks, about their schedule, about their plans to leave to Japan together once they have any free time with Momo grinning giddily all the time and Mina smiling shyly while sometimes tucking her hair to the back of her ear, or rocks Dahyun slightly as the baby is still safe in her arms.

Dahyun holds back her tears.

_These two are so soft God I don't have the heart to troll them Chaeyoung help me_

.

.

.

"THIS IS UNFAIR!"

Jihyo sighs.

"CONSPIRACY! GOD MUST HAVE HATED ME SO MUCH TO DO THIS TO ME!"

Tzuyu sighs.

"WHY NOW, UNNIE WHYYYY?!!!"

Manager-unnie sighs.

_"JYP-nim personally asked you to come. Something about collaboration etc etc."_

Sana bawls her eyes out.

"BUT TODAY IS A HOLIDAAAAAAAYYYY!!!"

Manager-unnie rolls her eyes at the other side of the line.

_"I know but you know how he is. So you better prepare because he wants you there in fifteen. Bye, Sana-ah."_

Shaking her head in disbelief, Jihyo adjusts Tzuyu's position in her arm to pat Sana's head sympathetically, with the older girl wailing miserably to her phone. Only an hour after the two other little families (?) left them alone at the dorm, Manager-unnie called Sana to tell her that their company owner summons her to the main JYPE building to talk about something.

As expected, Sana immediately throws a tantrum, for she had wanted to spend her holiday to play with their maknae-turned-baby Tzuyu. Sana always had a fondness to children and she was not going to let this rare opportunity go.

Who cares about how did Tzuyu became a baby. She's cute now, even cuter than before, and that's all Sana needs to adopt her.

She stares at the two younger girls as she sniffles, then proceeds to hug Jihyo and squishes Tzuyu who is held carefully in the leader's left arm.

"Forgive me my love for I have to go."

"I have a girlfriend."

The Japanese wrinkles her forehead.

"I was talking to Tzuyu."

Tzuyu chokes. Totally did not expect that.

Jihyo notices the baby's distressed voice and pats her back to ease her choking. She exhales in relief once Tzuyu calmed down just enough, then turns to the taller girl who is still staring at them both with tears brimming in her eyes. Rocking Tzuyu slightly, Jihyo nudged Sana to snap her back to reality.

"Come on, you're gonna be late. You don't want JYP-nim to scold you again, don't you?"

"But I can't leave you alone with Tzuyu," Sana pouts.

Jihyo rolls her eyes. "I believe I would be just fine. Tzu's a nice kid."

"No, I phrased that wrong. I can't leave Tzuyu alone under your care. Who knows what would you do to our innocent maknae."

A resounding slap. Tzuyu winces as Sana rolls around on the floor holding her throbbing ass after Jihyo smacked her.

"You better get your ass going before I get my whip and beat the shit outta you," scowling, Jihyo pushes Sana away with her foot, earning herself a pitiful whine from the older girl. "Though, maybe you were right. I can't take care of Tzuyu alone. I should call Seungwan to come over."

"NO!"

The speed which Sana uses to return to standing back on her feet is beyond extreme. Careful of the young baby still safe in Jihyo's hold, Sana shakes Jihyo's broad shoulders until the younger girl got dizzy.

"You can't do that! What would she think if she knows that Tzuyu turned into a baby? What if she tells Joy? Or Irene? Or Seulgi? Or Yerim? Oh God, Yerim will tell the whole world. You know how loose that girl's mouth is! It's going to cause an uproar! Try picture this, channels making news and videos about, 'TWICE's maknae lines turned into babies?! Here's how cute they are as toddlers!' Dispatch will be tailing us and without Dahyun we can't chase them away! We can't let that happen, Jihyo! This is our problem and _ours_ only. No one aside for _us_ is allowed to know!"

After Sana finishes her rambling, Jihyo nods slowly as if she's digesting the older's words. "Alright, fine. I'm not going to tell her blatantly that it was Tzuyu who turned into a baby. But I'm still going to call her so she can help me with chores."

Sana considers that for a bit before she raises her thumb in approval. "Okay, that's good for me. Tell her to tidy up our room, too, okay?"

"...she's not our maid."

"She will if you beg hard enough."

"I'm never going to beg her."

"That's not what you said when she's inside–"

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jihyo yells and she swats her arm wildly to the older girl, face bright red as Sana cackles maniacally. The leader snarls when she kicks Sana's shin with no mercy. "GET OUT! SHOO! DON'T COME BACK HERE UNTIL I TOLD YOU SO! GET OUT! NOW!"

Still roaring in laughter, Sana snatches a random hoodie strewn on the couch to at least seems presentable before she runs out from the front door, sticking her tongue out playfully. "Bye bye baby Tzu! Take caree!!"

With that, Sana slams the door closed.

Jihyo groans as she massages her temple. It's been enough of a headache for her when the maknaes turned into babies, and now Sana had to leave her so she has to take care of Tzuyu all on her own. It's not like she dislikes it, Tzuyu's actually a really nice kid she hasn't even made any trouble from since she woke up. The thing that makes Jihyo's head pounding is how she's supposed to tell this to their managers. And what if their condition as babies last for a long time? Or worse, what if they can't return to their adult self? That would be a disaster. TWICE can't lose three members at a time, especially because of something as crazy as this.

The leader groans again, then turned to the baby in her arm when she feels someone staring at her intently.

"What is it, Chewy-ah?"

Tzuyu squints her eyes.

_Unnie, I can't believe that you've committed adultery_

But of course, Jihyo didn't understand.

"Are you hungry?"

_I thought you are one of the purest in our group, what with the other unnies being filthy as hell. I felt so betrayed_

"I'll make you some porridge."

_And to think that you were my favorite unnie_

"Can you eat a porridge already?"

_I will never see you the same anymore_

"Do we even have any porridge?"

_I’m so disappointed in you, unnie_

"Or do you want some milk, Tzuyu-ah? I know you like milk."

_YES UNNIE I WOULD LOVE ME SOME MILK THANK YOU I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING THAT I SAID–_

"Milk it is."

.

.

.

"I think you should give Chaeyoung a bath."

Jeongyeon looks up from her activity of sweeping the floor at the light voice from the couch. Nayeon, who was playing with Chaeyoung, is staring at her with her eyebrows raised and lips pulled in a smile. The younger Korean nods then put her broom away, approaching the two with her arms outstretched.

"Why don't you do it?" she hums as she picks Chaeyoung up, eyeing Nayeon who dives headfirst to the couch with a cheerful glee. "She likes you more than me."

Nayeon went silent for a while before she giggles, seemingly having a funny sentence formed in her mind. "Oh, come on! Daddy's got to work, too!"

"What."

"What."

_What_

Nayeon clears her throat with a blush apparent on her cheeks. "Did I say that out loud?"

Jeongyeon sighs and shakes her head. "For the sake of us both, I'd pretend you didn't."

"Deal."

An awkward silence befalls them. Though it doesn't stay long for Jeongyeon adjusts her hold to Chaeyoung's small body, sauntering away to the bathroom to bathe her. "I'll prepare the bath, now, then. Can you find us the soap and shampoo we brought earlier? I think I left the bag in the kitchen."

"Okay!"

Nayeon was gone in a flash. Jeongyeon sighs again, heavier this time as she goes on her way to the bathroom. She had memorized the whole interior of the house thanks to Nayeon who used to invite her for a sleepover way back at their trainee days. Walking through the familiar environment fills Jeongyeon with a sense of longing, reminiscing the days she shared with Nayeon before all this mess happened.

She was surprised that Chaeyoung taps her cheek, seemingly worried over her sudden silence.

Jeongyeon smiles. "I'm fine, Chaenggie. Come on, we're going to bath! Let's take your clothes off."

Chaeyoung's worried expression turned to pure horror in one milisecond.

_Oh no_

"Come on, hands up!"

_NO!_

"Waaaaaaaa!!!"

Jeongyeon almost lost her grip on Chaeyoung when she suddenly cries, struggling to break free from the older's hold.

"Chaeyoung oh my God what's wrong?!"

_NOOOOOOO I DON'T WANNA STRIP I DON'T WANNA STRIP AAAAAAAA_

"Oh, come on," clicking her tongue, Jeongyeon immediately tightens her hold with one arm, forcing Chaeyoung to submission and rips her short pants off with surprising skill and agility.

_THIS IS HARRASSMENT UNNIE YOU HAVEN'T RECEIVE MY CONSENT HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME–_

It was unclear how could Jeongyeon dodge all of Chaeyoung's crazed kicks, or how she manages to take her shirt off, but she somehow succeeded once she put the baby on the bathtub. She then picks the already naked Chaeyoung up to open the tap, filling the tub with lukewarm water.

Seemingly realizing that all her effort has gone to waste, Chaeyoung went silent.

_JEONGYEON-UNNIE HAS SEEN ME NAKED I’M SORRY DAHYUN-UNNIE YOU’RE NOT THE FIRST TO SEE MY EVERYTHING–_

"Chaeyoung?" Jeongyeon asks carefully as the baby in her arms stopped struggling to stare at the abyss blankly.

_–I’VE BEEN UNFAITHFUL, I’VE BEEN TAINTED BY MY OWN BRO I’M IMPURE I’M–_

"Chaeyoung, are you okay?" Jeongyeon's worry increased, especially with how Chaeyoung suddenly started tearing up.

_I’m going to commit seppuku_

"WAAAA!!!" Chaeyoung flails around frantically, crying, trying to free herself from Jeongyeon's hold and maybe dives headfirst to the bathroom floor. The once again surprised Jeongyeon scrambles to tighten her hug so that the small baby won't kill herself. The effort earns her a slap from Chaeyoung's tiny hand, and the girl groans at the pain stinging her cheek.

"Chaeyoung! Chaeyoung, calm down! It's alright! It's alright!"

"WWAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Meanwhile, Nayeon was just happily prancing to the bathroom with a bar of baby soap and shampoo in each of her hands when she hears Jeongyeon's scream combined with Chaeyoung's.

"Oh my God what is happening?! Jeooong?? Jeong!"

The girl with the bunny teeth yanks the bathroom door open only to find Jeongyeon wet– scratch that, _drenched_ , crouching inside the bathtub with a half-submerged Chaeyoung pressed to her front. Nayeon crosses her arms over her chest.

"Jeongyeon I asked you to give Chae a bath not taking one with her!"

Jeongyeon scowls. "Well, I'm sorry, Mommy because your daughter here tripped me until I fell on the tub."

"You fell?" Jeongyeon had to applaud Nayeon for changing her expression in a speed of light. "Oh gosh, did any of you hurt? Is Chaeyoung okay?"

Chaeyoung sobs.

_I'm okay it's just my dignity hurts_

"She's fine, you don't have to worry," Jeongyeon shrugs. "I fell on my butt, though, and now it's kinda sore. Can you hold Chaeng for a while? I'm going up to check."

"Do you want me to check it for you?"

"No I– wait," Jeongyeon squints her eyes. "Did you just offered to check my sore butt?"

"Hey," Nayeon puts her hands on her hip. "I know you're checking my ass everyday so it's only fair if I get to check yours."

"I didn't– nevermind, just take Chaeyoung for a while, will you? I'm really wet and the floor's slippery. I don't want to fall again, please?"

"Well, okay because you ask so nicely," Nayeon pulls a towel from the rack and wraps Chaeyoung with it. "Do you need any other help?"

Jeongyeon pauses, looking at Chaeyoung who seems so contented wrapped in Nayeon's arm. "How about we take a bath together? All three of us. I mean she clearly is calmer when you're around so I guess having you here could help her."

"..."

"...?"

"Jeong."

"Nay?"

Nayeon inhales.

"If you want to see me naked so badly just say so."

Jeongyeon chokes.

"I sAId ThAT wRoNG."

.

.

.

"So you found this place when we were trainees       ?"

"Yup!" Momo nods eagerly while sipping her miso soup. "The foods are good and the prices are very reasonable! You know how I won't refuse delicious food!"

Half an hour had passed after the three arrived at the humble cafe (?) courtesy to Momo's suggestion. The older Japanese, with her big appetite, ordered her usual menu which consists of one portion of Jokbal, one big bowl of miso soup and one plate of rice. While Mina is already satisfied with a medium bowl of ramyeon. Besides, she's also in charge of feeding Dahyun, so she repeatedly turns to the toddler to feed her the vegetable porridge made by the kind cafe owner.

It's a blessing for them that Dahyun eats everything given to her.

_Yea I mean it's not like I can eat pizza in this state_

"Ah, Dahyunnie, you're such a messy eater," Momo looks up from her bowl of miso soup when she hears Mina mumbling something under her breath. She sees the younger girl patiently wiping the toddler's stained face, a bit slack-jawed because of how cute the two girls across the table look like, then knits her eyebrow when she notices something.

"Hey, Mitang."

"Hmm?" Mina raises her gaze from Dahyun's face, blinking questioningly at the older girl. She finishes wiping Dahyun clean from her messy feeding and folds the napkin back. Turning her body so she is fully facing Momo, Mina leans in on the table. "What is it, Momoring?"

She did not expect Momo to reach over and strokes the corner of her lips with her thumb, grinning. Her heart is beating wildly in her chest, threatening to burst open. Her tachycardia worsens when Momo innocently licks the ketchup stain on her thumb which Mina is sure coming from her lips.

"You were messy, too. Be mindful of your food," Momo grins wider, unaware of the effect of her action to the younger girl.

If she could, Mina would have waved a white flag of defeat courtesy to Momo's pure cuteness.

It doesn't help that Dahyun practically chokes on her food.

_Oh my God why are you guys so kyeopta I can't take it anymore–_

"Dahyunnie!" thankfully, Mina hears the toddler's choking sounds and hurriedly pats her back, helping Dahyun in swallowing her food. Despite the sting in her throat and the tears welling in her eyes, Dahyun giggled once she managed to swallow her food without killing herself.

"Oh God, be careful, okay?" as if emphasizing her words, Mina strokes Dahyun's hair once, smiling tenderly when the toddler reacts accordingly. She then reaches for the spoon, offering another scoop of porridge for Dahyun who eagerly swallows her food whole.

Mina could hear a sigh coming from Momo and she turns her head, blushing when she realizes that the older is staring at her with dazed eyes.

"Momoring stop staring at me like that," Mina giggles playfully, trying to lift the mood by patting Momo's hand.

"You're so pretty, you know that, Mitang?"

Well that escalates quickly.

The blush covering Mina's cheeks intensifies. "W-what?"

"I mean," Momo stirs her iced tea. "You're pretty, you sing beautiful, you take care of everyone and you're good with kids!"

"T-thank you... Momoring..."

"Yeah, well even I, Mitang, would really love to be your–"

Mina holds her breath.

"–daughter! Awww... Mitang I believe you'll be such a good Mama! I think I'm going to envy your daughter in the future for having a mother as amazing as you!"

Dahyun facepalmed herself.

_Good Lord please let Mina-unnie survive this day_

.

.

.

"Ah, I should call Seungwan."

Jihyo suddenly says after she finishes feeding Tzuyu. She threw the bottle of milk to the dishwasher (since when did TWICE have bottles for baby? Only God knows), reaching for the box of tissue to wipe the baby's mouth clean. Tzuyu licked her lips gratefully, giggling a bit to show Jihyo her gratitude and starts pawing her chest when Jihyo doesn't seem to notice.

"You've eaten already, Tzu," Jihyo answers absentmindedly as she fumbles with her phone.

Tzuyu stops her movement and she looks at the older girl in disgust.

_That's not what I meant to say..._

Huffing, Tzuyu only pouts as Jihyo put her down on the couch, adjusting her slightly to prevent her from falling if she moves too much. Even though Tzuyu has no intention of moving around, she silently lets Jihyo arranges the pillows to make a fort around her. It's easier for both of them if she keeps her silence. Besides, she doesn't actually want to mess with Jihyo and ruin her holiday, but the magician's magic affects her as well so she has no other choice.

And her actual target is out of the picture as well. That's so sad Alexa plays I'm a Fool on loop.

Tzuyu is still sulking a bit when Jihyo gave her a ball of yarn–probably belongs to Mina–to distract her while she's making a phone call.

_Does Jihyo-unnie thinks of me as a kitten or what actually_

Succumbing to her fate, Tzuyu decides to spend her time poking the ball with her fingers, and as time goes, somehow becoming so engrossed in inspecting the way the yarn is put into a ball, tracing with her index finger to see where every strand goes. Meanwhile, Jihyo sits down on the couch adjacent to Tzuyu's with her phone pressed to her ear, smiling fondly at the adorable creature currently glaring at the ball of yarn when she fails to figure it out.

The change of tone startles Jihyo, even making Tzuyu looks up to her with surprise clear in her face when the petite leader jolts.

_"Hewwo, Jijii?"_

"Hey, Wannie."

There's a chewing sound from the other side of the phone, followed by the sound of food being swallowed and the trickle of water as Jihyo pictures her girlfriend eating something at her own dorm.

_"Sorry, babe, I was eating with the girls. Can I put you on speaker?"_

"Sure enough."

_"Owkaayy."_

There's a rustle from Seungwan's side of the call. Jihyo waits patiently until the petite girl speaks again.

_"So... what's up, baby?"_

"I want to tell you something. Are you free right now?"

_"Ehh... hold up,"_ Seungwan then yells to somewhere at the dorm, asking her bandmates about their schedule before returning to her phone. _"We're actually free for three days. Or, well, me and Seul and Yerim. Rene-unnie's out to film something and Joy's going to leave for another drama filming in a few hours."_

"You're free then? Can you come over?"

_"Sure, sure! Maybe in an hour or two, need to do something else at the dorm."_

Another rustle and the clink of fork meeting the plate.

_"But.. hey... are you okay?"_

Jihyo blinks. "Huh?"

_"Yeah, I mean,"_ Seungwan sounds a bit worried. _"You sound tired. Is something happens at your place?"_

Yes, our maknaes turned babies and now I'm babysitting one of them.

–was what Jihyo wanted to say. But then she remembers Sana's words and she heaves a sigh as she takes a look at Tzuyu, already struggling with her yarn again.

"It's... complicated."

If it's possible, Seungwan grows even more worried. _"Babe, is something wrong?"_

"No it's... how to tell you," humming, Jihyo taps the armrest to try to find the right words to convey her situation to Seungwan. The important thing is that she shouldn't tell Seungwan that Tzuyu becomes a baby. After a bit of pondering, Jihyo finally decides that she should warn her girlfriend first. "So I... hmm... okay, so I think you're going to be surprised because I, too, was surprised as fuck when I found out today."

Now, Seungwan sounds terrified. _"Jihyo? Is something happens to you? It's okay, tell me. Anything."_

"Yeah, I don't know exactly how the fuck does this happens but, well, apparently," Jihyo sighs. "I have a baby, Wan."

Silence.

Jihyo missed the choking sound coming from somewhere behind Seungwan as she continues. "Crazy, right? I mean.. that's kinda impossible for.. y'know. But, well, I don't think I can take care of Tz– the baby, alone, so I need your help. I would really appreciate it if you come over to my dorm and we'll... figure it out together?"

Still silence.

Jihyo thinks nothing of it because Seungwan may sometimes space out in the middle of a phone call, but when the silence stretches to almost a full minute, she grows suspicious over her girlfriend's well-being.

"Wan? You there? Are you still with me?"

The voice that answers Jihyo is different from before. _"Umm... Jihyo-sshi?"_

She immediately recognizes the voice and scrunches her nose in confusion. "Seulgi-sshi?"

_"Yeah, it's me,"_ somehow, the usually calm voice of the designated teddy-bear of Red Velvet sounds anxious and strangled when she speaks to Jihyo. _"Jihyo-sshi I– I don't know what to say, really, umm... I mean, umm... congratulations? I guess... but–"_

"Why are you congratulating me?"

Seulgi ignores Jihyo. _"But Seungwan– she stopped moving and I don't think she breathes for a few seconds already–"_

"Wait, what?"

Jihyo hadn't got her answer when all hell breaks loose.

_"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God OH MY GOD!!!"_

"He's a really bad boy?"

_"NO! JIHYO-SSHI SEUNGWAN SHE'S– YERIM CALL 911 YOUR UNNIE IS FOAMING FROM HER MOUTH SHE'S DYING (should I call Mom, too?) NOT YET DON'T TELL JOOHYUN-UNNIE JUST YET–"_

"Did Yerim just called Irene Mom–"

_"Seungwan? SEUNGWAN ANSWER ME OH GOD. SOOYOUNG! SOOYOUUUUUNGGG!!! COME DOWN HERE HELP ME (bark?) STOP BARKING AT YOUR DOG HELP ME SEUNGWAN COLLAPSED (arrrroooooooooooo)–"_

"Why is Joy-sshi howling–"

_"–NOOOOOOO SOOYOUNG WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME (Unnie Daniel is coming quick!) I SAID 911 YERIM NOT WANNAONE ARE YOU DEAF OR WHAT (I panicked, okay!) OH MY GOD WHY IS IT SO HARD BEING THE RESPONSIBLE ONE IN THE FAMILY–"_

Jihyo carefully puts her phone down.

"What the fuck was _that_?"

She should have been worried over her girlfriend's safety, but the ruckus from before had left her confused and she finds herself staring at Tzuyu who stares back.

It might be just Jihyo's imagination, but she's sure as hell that Tzuyu shrugs her shoulders at her. At the baby's near-blank stare, Jihyo sighs and reaches out to ruffle Tzuyu's silky baby hair.

"Right, so I guess it's only you and I now, Tzu."


	3. Ain't Gonna Say No to That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Finally xoxo  
> This one is long because I don't want to cut it again into two  
> It's not that crackish anymore but I tried my best :')  
> And I didn't proofread it because... I'm too lazy to do that XD  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Do tell me your thoughts about this chapter and this story in general! I really appreciate it  
> Ciao!

"So what are we going to do now?"

After the whole disastrous bathing–that ended up with Nayeon giving in and the three of them lounging around in the bathroom questioning the meaning of life for about half an hour–Chaeyoung is now peacefully sitting on the couch, playing with one of Jeongyeon's Lego sets. She watches as her 'parents' discuss about what they should do for the rest of the day.

"I don't know..." Jeongyeon sighs as she ruffles her hair with a towel to dry it. "Don't any of you feel sleepy because seriously I'm sleepy as fuck."

Nayeon takes a look at Chaeyoung who is trying to rip Jeongyeon's Lego set off. "I'm a bit tired as well... but Chaeyoung doesn't seem to be."

As if on cue, Chaeyoung looks up and smiles at the two young adults, melting their hearts altogether despite being a total demon just an hour before.

_Hahaha feel that bone-cracking fatigue you dumbasses I'll drag the both of you into parenting hell with me_

Still a demon. Just in secrecy.

"How about we see a movie?" Nayeon suggests, combing her hair absentmindedly. "I have a TV inside my bedroom so we can relax and cuddle on the bed. Chayeoung would be able to rest as well."

_Movie!_

Chaeyoung brightens up at the idea.

_I would love to see a movie!_

Jeongyeon notices the baby's excitement and chuckles, throwing her towel to somewhere random to stroke the youngest's short hair. Her smile grows when Chaeyoung giggles and claps her hands.

"So you want to see a movie, Chaenggie?"

_Yes, please!_

"Hmmm... what kinda movie do you think suitable for her, Nabongs?"

_Fifty shades of grey, please!_

"I think Disney would suffice."

_Ooooh!! Disney! Even better!_

"Let's see... hmmm," Nayeon rummages the small container box at the side of the TV. "So I have... Lion King, Aladin.. what's this... Finding Nemo... what do you want?"

_Lion King!! It has lions I feel like I'm HOME_

"She looks like she wants to see The Lion King," Jeongyeon snickers as she picks Chaeyoung up, following Nayeon who saunters to her bedroom with the Lion King CD in her hand. "Hey, what else should I prepare? Snacks? Water?"

"I think a few chips and water are enough, thank you," the oldest of the three smiles at Jeongyeon who puts Chaeyoung on the bed. The baby is clapping happily even when Jeongyeon had gone from the room, going to retrieve Nayeon's request.

When Jeongyeon returns a while later, she finds Nayeon already laying sideways on the bed with Chaeyoung curling in the nook of her arm, head propped on the older's elbow. Nayeon gestures Jeongyeon to lay beside her and she obeys, leaning on the headboard after she put the snacks on the bedside drawer.

"All set?" Nayeon inquires.

"All set," Jeongyeon answers.

Chaeyoung's stomach growls softly, very softly it's unheard by others aside from Chaeyoung.

Nayeon presses play and snuggles comfortably to Jeongyeon's stretched arm.

_BITCJH I JUST REMEMBER THESE UNNIES HADN'T GIVEN ME ANY FOOD YET_

.

.

.

It shouldn't end like this.

"M-Momoring–"

Their day shouldn't end like this.

"It's okay... Mitang. Trust me."

Mina questions every God there are why the hell does their day ends like this.

"M-Momoring I think we should–"

"NO! It's okay! Just– just stay behind me!"

"Dahyun's afraid!"

Usually, Mina loves dogs. But when she lifts her gaze from Dahyun's terrified face, she has to reconsider that as her eyes meet a pair of wild, angry yellow eyes of an 80 lbs Doberman. And no, she definitely doesn't like dogs if they are staring at her in an aggressive manner.

"Momoring we should _really_ turn back and find another way–"

"There is no other way, Mitang," Momo whips her head back, facing Mina who is hugging Dahyun's small body protectively, hiding behind Momo's defensive stance. "We have to pass this alley to get to the main road!"

So let's have a bit of a rewind. After they finished their breakfast at that small cafe, Momo leads Mina and Dahyun back to their apartment. Still on foot, of course. They were just talking about random things when Momo decided to be adventurous and kicked an empty metal can from beside a dumpster, which then flew in a parabole line, falling straight to a lone, stray Doberman peacefully sleeping on the roadside.

And now here they are, with Momo standing bravely (more like, forced to be brave) in front of an anxious Mina, who hugs Dahyun, who is terrified, facing against the angry Doberman whose sleep was disturbed by Momo's action. Mina doesn't blame the dog. She, too, would be angry at Momo and bark to her and maybe maul her as well if she dares to disturb her beauty sleep.

"What are you going to do?!" Mina hisses, tightening her hold on Dahyun who seems like she's going to pass out soon.

Momo smiles confidently. "I'm going to _whisper_ it."

Mina feels as if her eyes are about to pop out from its sockets. "Are you kidding? Momoring it's a stray dog! It more likely will bite you than listening to you?"

"So what?"

_UNNIE IT MIGHT HAVE RABIES_

"Momoring that dog is _massive_!" Mina hisses in an even more urgent tone. "You're going to kill yourself!"

_UNNIE PLEASE EVEN IF YOU'RE DUMB WE STILL LOVE YOU DON'T JUST GO AROUND KNOCKING DEATH'S DOOR LIKE THAT–_

"I'll be fine," Momo smiles a little wider, grasping Mina's free hand between her own as she stares deeply into the younger Japanese's eyes. "If it's for you and Dahyun... I'll do anything."

_Unnie no please we are not in some kind of a war drama STOP IT–_

Hearing Momo's heartfelt words, Mina starts tearing up. "M-Momoring..."

Momo sighs. "Mina..."

_...Dahyun..._

Momo pats Mina's head once and places a kiss on Dahyun's forehead, nodding firmly at the younger girls before returning back to the dog who is still snarling at the three of them. Bracing herself, Momo takes a step forward, and the dog barks once as if to warn Momo.

"Easy... boy, easy..." Momo cooes with her hand outstretched. The dog still snarls at her but somehow it looks less menacing than before. "I'm sorry for before... I won't hurt you. I won't hurt you..."

Mina holds her breath as Momo approaches the dog, praying that the animal won't maul Momo right away. She releases her breath a few seconds later because her lungs hurt. Momo is still progressing towards the dog, who had stopped snarling and now is sitting on its hind legs.

"See, Mitang! He's actually so nice!" Momo giggles at the dog's silence, getting braver in approaching it.

"Momoring be careful!" the one left behind is still in her state of anxiety. Mina is shaking while Dahyun is biting her fingers. Mina's fingers, I mean.

_Oh God oh God Momo-unnie please stop you're going to kill yourself at this rate–_

But of course, Momo pushes on. When the dog does nothing after she steps right before it, Momo immediately raises her hand to pat the dog's head, squealing when the Doberman huffs once.

"See?! Mitang, Dahyunnie?!"

Momo happily pets the dog with a little bit more force than necessary.

"I told you he's ni–"

NYOM.

The dog bites Momo.

Mina gasps.

Dahyun is stunned.

Momo's eyes twitch.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"MOMORIIIIINNGGGG!!!"

_UNNIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

.

.

.

It was one o'clock in the afternoon when Jihyo shrugs her coat on, straps her facemask on her ears and pulls a cap to cover her hair.

"I gotta go."

"Hmmm???"

Sana averts her attention from the small baby in her hold, raising her eyebrow at her leader. She had arrived at the dorm after the collaboration meeting almost an hour ago, and she took Tzuyu's babysitting right from Jihyo who had cared for her the whole morning. The Japanese rocks Tzuyu slightly, humming a song that makes Tzuyu questioning her loyalty to TWICE.

_Unnie why are you singing GFriend's song_

"Where are you going, Ji?"

_It's because of Eunha, isn't it? Ooooo you goddamn snake_

"Out," Jihyo sighs as she adjusts her facemask. "Probably to that minimarket near the park. I kinda want to buy some snacks. I won't be long. Take care of Tzuyu, yeah?"

_You shouldn't look at her unnie, she has Sowon-sshi already. You should look at me :(_

"I will," Sana giggles as Jihyo steps out of the dorm. "Bye, Ji! Be careful!"

_Oh come on, I'm certainly better than Eunha. I'm prettier, I'm taller, I'm younger and I'm so much more savage than that cute tiny being. Wait. Did I just call her cute?_

"Heyyy," Sana's chipper call snaps Tzuyu out of her random thoughts. She's smiling so brightly at the baby, leaning a bit to place a kiss on Tzuyu's plump cheeks and giggles again. "Why are you looking so gloomy? Aren't you happy spending time with me?"

_OF COURSE I'M HAPPY WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MY GODDESS MY LOVE UWU I LOVE YOU ASDFGHJKL–_

"Awww, you're so cute, do you know that, Tzuyu?" the older girl pecks Tzuyu on her forehead once as she saunters to the kitchen. She then places Tzuyu on the kitchen island, booping her nose before she turns to the cooking utensils. "Jihyo said you've eaten already. But I haven't, so wait here while I'm going to make some soup, okay?"

Tzuyu nods, happy enough to be able to spend her time with her dream girl even for just a few hours. She sits silently, watching Sana moving around the kitchen, taking the ingredients for the soup she's making. The Japanese has always been a good cook, and it's not long until she has the vegetable all cut nicely.

_Oh God, she's such a wife material_

Then Sana proceeds to work her way around the kitchen, expertly playing the utensils and making her soup while managing to look flawless all the time.

_Seollonda me wifey me wifey wifey wifey_

"All done!"

Sana exclaims happily as she pours her creation to a big bowl. She notices Tzuyu's thoughtful eyes focused at her and smiles, ruffling the baby's head softly.

"Yeah, I made a lot. But it's okay! The others are going to eat at the dorm tonight! It's not going to go to waste, Tzuyu-ah."

_Marry me_

"Itadakimasu!" digging in to her food, Sana lets Tzuyu alone to her device, though the baby does nothing other than staring dreamily at the older girl.

It was not long until Sana finishes her meal, and she pats her full stomach with glee. She winks at Tzuyu who is looking a lot like an infant statue on the seat opposite to her. Giggling, Sana reaches out to Tzuyu, pinching her cheek to snap the baby out of her reverie.

"I'm done eating Tzuyu-ah... you wanna do something today?"

Tzuyu shakes her head.

_I'm satisfied enough in staying here with you, unnie_

"Aww, don't be like that," Sana smiles. "How about we go out for a while, huh? It's cloudy and not too hot outside, I think we could get a breather by walking around the park. What do you say, Tzuyu?"

Tzuyu cheers.

_ANYTHING FOR YOU MY PRINCESS_

"Okay, then!" the Japanese girl rises up from her seat, throwing her dirty dishes to the dishwasher and pulls Tzuyu up to her arms. She secures the baby's position with a long red scarf (which, Tzuyu notes, is Momo's scarf knitted by Mina. She feels bad for Momo-unnie) tied to her nape.

"Alright~!" Sana pecks Tzuyu again on her cheek, nuzzling the baby's face with her own as a wide smile breaks on her lips. "Shall we go?"

.

.

.

_I'm hungry_

Halfway through the movie, Chaeyoung is already suffering in her silence. Jeongyeon and Nayeon both are too invested in the movie, even to the point of crying their heart out at that-one-scene-that-should-not-be-named. Not gonna lie, Chaeyoung cried, too, but now she's currently despairing her state of hunger.

_Ugh, if only I'm able to eat the chips_

Chaeyoung is eyeing the snacks strewn around her in a pained expression. Of course, she can't eat any of it. She's still to young– no, small– no, too 'baby' to eat any of the snacks. She turns to Nayeon, who is still immersed in the movie played. Jeongyeon, too, has her gaze sticking to the TV screen with her hand tangled between Nayeon's hair, stroking her absentmindedly.

_Wait, since WHEN?_

The baby closes her mouth which she unconsciously let open.

_Oh, wow, this is better than I thought. Even when I basically did nothing since morning_

Chaeyoung grins, happy that her two unnies had somehow warmed up to each other. Maybe it's right about what people say, having a baby makes you fluffier and more prone to being a hopeless romantic.

Still, as happy as she is, Chaeyoung is still very hungry and she needs to do something about it.

_Hey, unnie hey hey_

As Nayeon's the closest to her, Chaeyoung shifts her body slightly so she can face Nayeon. She raises her arms up, trying to reach Nayeon's face but ends up grasping her chest, pulling her teal sweater almost violently.

_Unnie I'm hungry give me food_

"Eh, what is it, Chaenggie?" the bunny asks softly, her voice surprising the seemingly somnolent Jeongyeon.

Chaeyoung looks up to Nayeon, pulling her sweater again.

_I'm hungry_

"Do you need something?" this time, Jeongyeon's the one asking, rubbing Chaeyoung's back with a concerned gaze.

_I'm hungry_

"Are you okay, Chaenggie?"

_I'm... oh God I give up_

Scowling because her request hadn't been heard and understood, Chaeyoung pouts. Her stomach had been growling since God knows when and she's really irritated by now. She narrows her eyes, thinking on what should she do in this kind of situation. One thing for sure, she can't speak, but she certainly can give a hint to them, no?

"Chaenggie, do you want something?" Nayeon sounds concerned, already pausing the movie and cradles Chaeyoung in her hold.

Chaeyoung looks up, still thinking about what she should do when Nayeon pulls her closer, effectively squishing her to her chest.

_Oh I got it_

"Aw! Chae why are you biting me?!" the oldest of the three hisses when Chaeyoung buries her almost non-existent teeth to her breasts.

_Food food food food food food food food food food food_

"Come on, stop it.." Nayeon whines as she pushes Chaeyoung away, earning herself a saddened wail from the baby who is now laying closer to Jeongyeon. "What is wrong with you?"

"...thirsty."

Nayeon lifts her gaze to look at Jeongyeon, whose eyes are glued to her torso with a dazed stare.

"Pardon?"

Jeongyeon blinks, surprised, then clears her throat hastily. "I– I mean Chaeyoung. Y-yeah, Chaeyoung must have been thirsty."

It takes Nayeon a few seconds to understand. She grins and snaps her fingers, pulling Chaeyoung back to her hold. "Ah! You're right! Why, Jeong, could you help me and make her some milk? We bought a bottle before, right?"

When Jeongyeon doesn't react accordingly, Nayeon knits her eyebrows. She sees the confused and disappointed gaze on the younger so she tilts her head.

"Jeong, what's wrong?"

Jeongyeon looks up to her. "Doesn't she need breastmilk?"

Nayeon frowns. "What?"

"She's still young..." Jeongyeon trails off. "She needs breastmilk."

Nayeon narrows her eyes dangerously. "Very funny, Jeong. You better make the milk now before I slap the shit outta you."

"But breastmilk is better for a baby."

"And shutting up is better for you!" Nayeon's voice rose. "Jeong, seriously?!"

"But Nabongs–"

"I DON'T HAVE ANY BREASTMILK!" the oldest snaps, yelling, causing Chaeyoung to whimper in surprise. "None of us have! Did you skip all your biology classes to train when we were trainees or what?! Chaeyoung's _not_ my baby and now you're giving me the feeling that you just want to see my boobs!"

Hearing the accusation coming her way, Jeongyeon immediately backtracked. "Seeing your chest? What? No way, noooo. Look, even if I have to admit that your boobs look softer and certainly bigger than mine, I still have one pair of it, thank you. I've seen it before after all, whenever we're changing but still with your bra, it's not like I want to know how it looks like without it. And it's not like I ever think about how your chest might feel or whether they fit in my hands. You're delusional if you think that I spend my days thinking about you, and you're definitely still trapped in the past if you think I still want something from you. But, sure, if that's what makes you happy I won't stop you but then again it's not like I want you to be my girlfriend or something. You know what? I don't care, I'm outta this place. Bye."

With that, Jeongyeon steps down from the bed and exits the bedroom with hurried steps.

Nayeon and Chaeyoung watch her go with unblinking eyes, unbelieving.

"Did she just–"

Jeongyeon returns to the room a few moments later, visibly fuming as she throws a bottle of milk to the bed.

"Here. Milk."

And she goes on her way again.

Nayeon looks down to Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung blinks in confusion. Nayeon sighs.

"She needs a fucking big slap to her face."

.

.

.

"I want ice cream."

Momo suddenly says as Mina wraps her wounded hand in gauze. They are already in some kind of a park, a few minutes from their encounter with the dog, after Mina rushed to the nearest pharmacy. The older Japanese is staring into a faraway land, letting the younger nurse her hand without any disturbance. Dahyun is sitting on Momo's lap with Momo's healthy arm circling around her body.

"You want ice cream?" Mina looks up and Momo nods.

"I'll buy it for you, then," but Mina was barely standing when Momo catches her wrist, smiling.

"No, let me. You've done so much and besides, you're better in taking care of Dahyun than me," without letting Mina counters, Momo pushes Dahyun into her arms. Mina takes the baby from Momo's hold easily, adjusting her position and sends Momo a worried look.

"Are you sure? Don't your hand hurts?"

Momo waved her hand. "Nah, it's fine. It's just a small bite, after all. By the way, do you want any ice cream?"

"No, I don't," Mina then turns to Dahyun. "You want some, Dubu?"

_I want strawberry!_

"I take that grin as a yes, then," Momo chuckles and she pecks Dahyun on her cheek. "Well, I'll be going, then, Mitang, Dubu."

With that, Momo walks away from them both. Mina sits down on the bench and set Dahyun beside her. She watches over the baby for a while, but Dahyun does nothing aside from playing with the wrinkles on her shirt. Knowing that Dahyun wouldn't do anything rash or try to roll down the bench, Mina rests her chin on her hand and sighs.

"What should I do, Dahyunnie?"

Dahyun looks up.

"You know how much I like Momo-unnie. But it seems, no matter what I do, she'll always brush it off as an act of friendliness," Mina sighs again, heavier this time.

_Yeah, I feel you. Momo-unnie could be really clueless at times_

"I know, right?" Mina fiddles with her hair. "You know how I rarely cuddle with the other girls but I cuddle with her all the time. She still can't catch my drift. It's frustrating."

_She's a cuddle monster, though. She must have thought that what you do is normal_

"Yeah... it's normal for her. But, really, I just want to let her know that I... I like her. It's just I don't know what to do."

_Why don't you confess? Like... tell her forwardly that you like her_

A blush forms on Mina's cheeks. "T-that's embarrassing. What if she doesn't actually like me? It would only make it awkward for us both."

_Oh, come on. You might not see it but she's practically undressing you with her eyes whenever she looks at you_

Mina's blush deepens. "N-no way. Momoring's not like that."

_Well, okay, I guess that's a bit extreme. But we all know she has hearteu eyes for you only, unnie_

"Is it true, though?"

_Mhm. You can count on me_

Mina pauses. "Still... I can't just confess right away, Dubu. She might get freaked out that I like her."

_No, she won't! She likes you as well. Trust me. You should try to be brave, unnie! I mean, she's a pabo so if you continue in giving her hints I don't think your relationship will progress! She is that dense!_

"I-I don't think I can do that..."

_Awww don't be like that. Here, I'm rooting for you! Take the chance, unnie! Don't let her slip away from your hold! C'mon don't let my favorite MiMo ship drown_

"Ahahaha... your ship? You ship me and Momoring?"

_Of course I do! I'm your number one fans! Go go Mina-unnie!_

"So you think I should confess?"

_Yup! And you should do it fast! Preferably today!_

"Uhh... I think I should prepare myself first."

_Oh, okay! But don't back out, okay? You know how dense Momo-unnie is..._

"Yeah, yeah... I know."

_Fighting, Mina-unnie!_

"Yes, of course. Thanks, Dubu."

_Anytime, unnie!_

Mina sighs again, just with a soft smile on her lips.

Dahyun, too, smiles, looking at Mina with full-on supportive gaze.

"..."

_..._

Mina squints her eyes.

"HOLD ON."

.

.

.

"Look, Tzuyu, it's a dog!"

_I know that's a dog I'm not blind_

"It's cute, right?"

_You're cuter than any dog in this world, unnie_

"Oohh! Look! Roses! Do you want some?"

_Unnie you're vandalizing public property!_

Under the warm sunlight and the gentle wind, Sana prances happily around the small park near their dorm, Tzuyu curling safely in her arm. The older girl is talking animatedly, pointing at everyone and everything and explains it to the baby she brought along. While Tzuyu is content enough listening to Sana's ramble, enjoying the soft breeze messing with her hair and the shades of the trees along the dirt pathway.

It's in the middle of the afternoon, so it's not strange that only the two of them are present at the park. Most people are rather staying in the house or are at their job. Lucky for them, because first, Sana wouldn't have to deal with paparazzi that might capture them and make a story about how Sana of TWICE is already having a baby. Second, Tzuyu is able to be with her object of affection all alone.

(the one thing Tzuyu despises is how she's _in_ Sana's hand and not holding hers)

"Woah, is that what I think it is?"

Tzuyu struggles to look upon the thing Sana's referring. But it's not that needed for the Japanese walks straight to a gyeran-ppang booth. The shopkeeper welcoming them is a middle-aged gentleman who smiles when Sana stops in front of the counter.

"Annyeong! What can I help you, miss?"

"Can I buy one portion of gyeran-ppang, please?"

"Of course!" the man smiles wider, immediately moving to prepare Sana's order. "By the way. I seem to recognize that voice. Are you by any chance, a member of TWICE?"

Sana hesitates for a while before nodding. "Ah, yes, I am, sir!"

"Wow, that's an honor! For a small shop like me to be visited by someone like you," he lets out a boisterous laugh which Tzuyu is sure booming across the whole park. "My daughter is a fan of yours. I'm going to tell her later that her idol came to our shop! She'll be jealous at me for being able to meet you!"

"Does she, really?" Sana giggles. "Tell her I say hello, then."

"Will do!" the man winks as he gives the paper package to Sana. "By the way, who is this little beauty here?"

_The moon goddess bow down to me_

"She's my niece!" a kiss was pressed again to Tzuyu's cheek. The baby practically melts. "She's pretty, isn't she?"

_Oh God stop kissing me unnie it's not good for my heart–_

"She is!" the man pats Tzuyu's head once. "I believe she'll grow up beautiful like her auntie!"

_Hello? I'm already beautiful thank you very much_

"I'll be on my way, then, sir!" Sana bows and the man waves. "Thank you!"

With that, the two departs, Sana munching on her snack happily. Tzuyu is still keeping her silent mode as she clutches the rim of Sana's hem, eyes focused to the road before them. It seems that Sana is already heading back to the dorm, so Tzuyu lets herself relax and lays her head on Sana's shoulder.

"Ummm... excuse me?"

Tzuyu's almost closed eyes snapped open.

There's a boy standing a few meters away from them, awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to another and plays with his fingers. He wears a black jacket with the hood covering his head. Tzuyu could feel Sana stiffens and she growls, trying to be dangerous but is actually really cute because of how she looks like.

_Ay ay ay what is this?_

"I'm.. sorry but I'm a fan, Sana-sshi..." the boy starts, fiddling with the buttons on his jacket.

_And?_

"If it's not bothering you, can I ask for a signature?" he continues as he offers a small notebook from his pocket.

"Ah, ummm..."

_Why are you hesitating unnie come on let's just go_

"Sure."

_UNNIE_

"Here you go," Sana gives the notebook back to the boy who beams at her.

_Unnie he looks like a creep come on let's go_

"Umm.. Sana-sshi?"

_Oh come on what now?! What?! WHAT?!_

"I've... I've always been a fan of yours for so long–"

_And I've been with her for so long what's your point?_

"–I'm really happy and blessed to have you in my life–"

_Is this going to be a sob story because seriously she's already blessed to have me with her_

"–and I.. I just want to say that I li–"

_OKAY THAT'S IT_

"WAAAAAAA!!!"

Sana almost jumps when Tzuyu, for the first time since the beginning of the day, lets out a sound louder than a mere whimper or a huff. The baby is screaming, throwing a tantrum as she thrashes around in Sana's hold, effectively silencing the boy. Sana immediately cooes the baby, holding her tighter against her body and bows apologetically to the boy.

"I'm really sorry but I think my niece is hungry–"

"AWAWAWAWAWAWAWA!"

"Yes, yes, dear. Uh, I'll be excusing myself, bye," bowing again for the last time, Sana rushes away from the boy, running to her dorm with Tzuyu still wailing in her arms.

It was only when Sana reaches the dorm does Tzuyu shuts up.

_Okay the coast is clear_

"Tzuyu, what's wrong with you?" Sana crosses her arms once she set Tzuyu on the couch, frowning. "That was not nice, okay? He's just a nice ONCE why were you suddenly throwing a tantrum?"

_Oh come on he's just a sasaeng what do you think he was about to do before, ha? Ha? He's about to confess to you you dimwit–_

"You shouldn't do that, okay?"

_But it should have been ME who confess to you. ME UNNIE ME YOUR FUTURE GIRLFRIEND WHO IS CERTIFIED HOTTER THAN THE SUN_

"Come on, don't sulk like that," the Japanese plops down as she caresses Tzuyu's baby hair. She giggles when the baby refuses to look at her. "Are you... perhaps, jealous?"

Tzuyu snorts.

_WELL DOES IT LOOK LIKE I AM?_

"Awww..." Sana hugs Tzuyu's small body and buries her face to the maknae's stomach. "You're still my favorite maknae, Chewy-ah. Don't worryyyy..."

_...fine. You're forgiven_

As the baby relaxes, Sana's smile grows wider. She kisses Tzuyu again, on her temple this time, giggling at the soft wail Tzuyu is making.

"Ah, by the way. Jihyo hadn't returned yet?"

.

.

.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the park, Park Jihyo is having her own adventure. The girl is humming a song her earphone is playing, walking down the roadside at a leisure pace as she enjoys the unusually warm sun. It's not hot today, unlike yesterday, and she excitedly steps along the concrete walk to the direction of her dorm, swinging the plastic bag in her hold. It's also a bit quiet today, as she's the only one walking down the road with no one else in the near vicinity.

Jihyo does not realize the sedan following her closely.

She only casts a glance once when the sleek car slows down beside her, stepping aside when the passenger door opens...

...and screams when a hand drags her inside.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!"

Jihyo falls ungracefully into the open car, head almost hitting the gearbox when her butt makes contact with the plush leather seat. She immediately struggles to break free, only managing to catch a glimpse of short black strands and the click of the door being locked, flailing her arms in a wild attempt to free herself.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO HELP ME AAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

"JIHYO– JIHYO!"

Wait. She knows this voice.

Jihyo stops her struggling and looks up, meeting the extremely familiar face and deep brown eyes staring back at her.

"Hi!"

"BITCH!"

A strong whip of her hand slaps the short-haired girl across the face, eliciting a pained howl from the smaller girl above her. Jihyo shifts her body so she can sit properly on the car seat before throwing her arms around her 'kidnapper' and headlocks her.

"Don't you know how terrified I am when you suddenly dragged me here you son of a bitch?!!" Jihyo exclaims angrily, tightening her hold to the now choking girl. "You're lucky I love you or else I would have cut your breathing off by now!"

"I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!!" the girl coughs as she hit Jihyo's arm repeatedly, inhaling in relief when the younger girl finally let her go. She wears a sheepish grin and bows once, yelping when Jihyo slaps her back.

"Alright," Jihyo crosses her arms over her chest, scowling at the girl before her. "Now tell me why the fuck did you kidnapped me, huh, Seungwan?"

Seungwan, her girlfriend who is also now her pseudo-kidnapper, grins even wider as she scratches her head. But the vocalist's grin dies when Jihyo glares harder. Clearing her throat once, Seungwan turns her body until she's facing the steering wheel.

"I want to talk with you."

Jihyo narrows her eyes dangerously. "And you kidnapped me? Son Seungwan I swear to God can't you do anything normally?"

"Well, I _do_ you–"

"We're not talking about that," Jihyo cuts in impatiently with her fingers pinching Seungwan's forearm until she screams. "Spit it out. Why did you drag me here?"

"Okay, okay," Seungwan huffs, rubbing her sore arm with a pout. But then there's a troubled look in her eyes as she inhales to prepare herself.

"First of all, I'm going to talk a lot so please, bear with me," the older of the two clears her throat once. "It's about... about what you told me at the phone, this morning."

Jihyo wracks her brain a bit then nods. "Oh... that."

"Yes, that," Seungwan bites her lower lips nervously. "I– look, Jihyo. I know you must have been confused and... and maybe you're terrified as well. But I assure you I'll always support you in every way you take. It's your... your body and your decision and I promise I'll be there with you on every single step."

The younger blinks. "Umm.... okay?"

"And Jihyo I– I would never– I know you're the most loyal person I ever met and I believe you're loyal to me as well. So I guess it must have been mine even though I'm confused on how could we... make one..."

"Ha?"

Jihyo knits her eyebrows. She suddenly remembers more details about her phone call earlier and is starting to question Seungwan's topic of the conversation.

"Joohyun-unnie was right, we should have been using protection even if we're both girls. But I'll accept it still. It's mine, my responsibility, _you're_ my responsibility now, whether you want the baby or not but I'm still going to be with you forever–"

"Wait a minute."

"–and if you want to keep it.. you should take a break from TWICE. It's okay! I'll keep on doing my job and I'll support your living no matter what–"

"Hold on."

"–and I can stay with you! I'll rent an apartment, maybe, if you want it? Or we can just go to your family house until the due date–"

"Seungwan."

"–I know, you must have been worried about your image. Trust me it's going to be fine! You know that young moms are hot and with you, it's going to take the word 'hot' into another level–"

"Seungwan wait."

"–while I– I may not be the most reliable person around but I promise you I'll try to be a better partner and a good Dad– Mom?– to our baby and–"

"SEUNGWAN!"

Seungwan clams her mouth shut. She hadn't been looking at Jihyo the whole time she talks, but now she whips her head to her girlfriend, hoping that the younger girl won't be angry at her–or worse, crying while despairing her fate–only to find Jihyo staring incredulously at her. Fearing her girlfriend's reaction, Seungwan hangs her head low.

"I'm sorry because I made you like this and–"

"No! Just– just hold on!" Jihyo grips Seungwan's arm with one hand while the other pinching the bridge of her nose. Her vertigo is starting to come back with full force. Oh God, why is she surrounded by these kinds of people?

"Wan did you... did you mean all that?"

Seungwan nods firmly. "Yes."

"Okay but I've got the feeling that we're talking at a different frequency here," groaning, Jihyo opens her eyes to look at Seungwan's scared and confused ones. "Before we continue, Seungwan, I want to ask you something first."

"S-Sure..."

"About what I told you on the phone call," Jihyo clicks her tongue, glaring at Seungwan to make sure she won't lie. "Do you think that when I said that I've got a baby, it means that I'm pregnant?"

"Why yes, what else could it mean?" Seungwan nods slowly, trying to take in Jihyo's words. But when the younger girl keeps on looking at her as if she had grown another head, she realizes something and gasps. "Wait– you're not?!"

"Of course I'm not!" another hit, this time to Seungwan's thigh. "How do you think am I able to bear a child if it's _you_ who I'm screwing around with! You don't even have a dick!"

It is out of frustration that Seungwan pulls her shoulder-length hair violently. "I _know_ I don't have one! That was why I was confused as well!! I really almost have the thought of you cheating on me but that's impossible so– not important. Besides, you were the one who told me that you've got a baby!!! What does that even mean?!"

"Well, I _do_ get a baby! More like TWICE got babies! Our maknaes turned into babies!"

"Huh?" Seungwan has her jaw hanging. "W– how?"

Jihyo flails her arms in exasperation. "We don't know! Nobody knows! We don't even know what should we do if they don't turn back to their adult bodies by tomorrow!"

"Oh..." the older girl leans on her seat, digesting everything Jihyo had said. "Ouch... I feel bad for you."

"Yeah, thanks. That's not helping at all."

"You sure you're not pregnant, right?"

A harsh huff. "No, Seungwan I'm not."

Seungwan fiddles with the rim of her shirt. "So... that was a misunderstanding?"

"Yes."

"Oh..."

The two then fall into silence, Seungwan still struggling to sort her mind while Jihyo is somehow growing even more pissed than before. The serene atmosphere stays for a while until Jihyo suddenly snaps.

"You know what, Wan?! I'm always asking myself on why are you like this?!!" Jihyo yells, hitting a surprised Seungwan's head with her phone. "You never understand my words! What kinda girlfriend are you?!"

"Excuse me?! Not my fault that you're being ambiguous as fuck whenever you try to tell me anything important!" Seungwan yells back, arms raised in an attempt to protect herself from Jihyo's relentless assault. "Aw! Ey, stop hitting me!"

"I was not being ambiguous! You were the stupid one for not catching any of my hints!" Jihyo huffs and she crosses her arms over her chest. "And _you_ should at least be grateful that I don't slam your head to the roof again!"

Seungwan was aghast. "Oh, so now _I'm_ the stupid one? _You_ were the one leading me with your questionable words and _you_ were the one making me losing brain cells for hitting my head! How many times have you done that already, ha? Whose fault is that? Ha!"

"You have only four brain cells to start with!"

"Well now _you_ should be grateful for my lack of brain cells to think about anything aside from you!"

Jihyo chokes.

"SEUNGWAN WE'RE FIGHTING STOP BEING CHEESY."

"I CAN'T HELP IT YOU'RE TOO PRETTY BEING MAD LIKE THIS."

"YOU SICK MASOCHIST."

"ONLY FOR YOU."

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT SON SEUNGWAN STOP BEFORE I DIVORCE YOU."

A pause. Seungwan is looking at Jihyo with an apprehensive stare.

"Jihyo, we're not even married."

"Oh. You're right."

"..."

"..."

"Marry me?"

"Ah okay."

And they live happily ever after.

.

.

.

It was after she's successful in lulling Chaeyoung to sleep does Nayeon exits her bedroom. She shakes her head when she finds Jeongyeon sitting glumly on the couch, playing something on her phone. Nayeon ignores Jeongyeon for a while to return the used bottle to the kitchen, noticing the way the younger's eyes flit to her and smirks.

"Hey, grumpy."

Jeongyeon only grumbles.

Nayeon sits down on the couch adjacent to Jeongyeon, raising her eyebrow when the girl does nothing to acknowledge her. Jeongyeon is still glued to whatever it is on her phone, furiously tapping her thumbs to the screen, muttering some curses under her breath. The older decides to wait for a while until Jeongyeon's tapping decreases to grip the younger's wrist.

"We need to talk."

"We have nothing else to talk about."

"I think we certainly have," Nayeon squeezes Jeongyeon's wrist, prompting the younger to meet her eyes. "Jeong, please."

That does the trick. Jeongyeon might seem like she's seething with hatred over the older girl, but it only needs Nayeon one 'please' to make the younger practically kneel.

"Alright," Jeongyeon retracts her hand from Nayeon's grip. "Speak."

Nayeon takes a deep breath. "Jeong."

"What?"

"I still love you."

Jeongyeon coughs. That was really unexpected. "W-w-what?"

"It's true," Nayeon nods with gentle eyes answering Jeonyeon's skeptical ones. "I still love you."

"No, no, wait a minute wait a minute," waving her hands at the older, Jeongyeon is trying to comprehend what Nayeon had said. She was taken aback, understandable, especially with how out of the topic Nayeon's sentence was. "I-I don't think–"

"I mean it," Nayeon huffs. "And I know you do, too."

Jeongyeon gasps. She was about to counter when Nayeon shushes her.

"No, let me talk."

"But–"

"Please."

Jeongyeon shuts up.

The older of the two leans back on the couch, closing her eyes for a while before she opens them again. She smiles bitterly when Jeongyeon is still staring at her intently. "When was the last time we have an alone time like this, Jeong? It's been so long, isn't?"

Jeongyeon keeps her silence.

"I remember. It was... what? Seven months ago? Or eight? More than half a year, certainly."

Jeongyeon closes her eyes.

"You remember, Jeong?"

Sensing that the question is directed at her, Jeongyeon nods. "I do."

"What were we talking about at that time, Jeong? You remember?"

The younger exhales. "Of course I do."

Silence.

"W-why–"

Jeongyeon opens her eyes in surprise at the crack in Nayeon's voice. "Nabongs–"

"Why did we part ways, Jeong?!" Nayeon suddenly yells, tears trickling down her reddened cheeks. Jeongyeon is quick to launch on her feet and wraps Nayeon in her embrace, a gesture reciprocated by the older who loops her arms around Jeongyeon's shoulders. "Why, Jeong? Why?"

"You know why, we know why," Jeongyeon murmurs softly. She uses one of her hands to rub Nayeon's back while the other is stroking her hair. She struggles not to shed a tear on her own, though it's getting harder not to get afflicted by the sobs on her shoulder.

They were lovers, once. Frolicking around behind the watchful eyes of their managers when JYP hadn't lift their dating ban. They were happy, even when they have to keep their relationship in secret. But then there were rumors, there were hushed whispers among the company workers, rumors that were _true_. Then there was that one shared kiss behind the backstage, and the next thing they know JYP was screaming at them in rage, forcing them to part ways.

So they were.

So they are.

Jeongyeon tightens her hold, burying her face to Nayeon's hair as the older girl's sobs grew softer.

"I-I still love you..."

"I know."

"I-I've never stopped loving you, Jeong. I do. I truly do."

"I know."

"Do you– do you still love me?"

Jeongyeon tugs Nayeon away from her shoulder. She smiles a bit as she wipes the remaining of tears on the older's cheek, then leans in to crash their lips together. Nayeon lets out a whimper at their kiss, hands tangled between Jeongyeon's hair to pull her closer.

It's slow. It's soft. It's bittersweet. It's full of memories. As they're pouring out the repressed feelings for the months of only being able to love from afar. None of them are brave enough to push harder, to seek more. They're too immersed in their longing, in their love, too afraid to destroy this fragile moment they share.

Nayeon is the first to break their kiss, having only recovered from crying so her breath comes in short huffs. But her eyes twinkle in joy, mirroring the shine in Jeongyeon's who is smiling fondly at the older girl.

"I do, Nabongs. I always do," Jeongyeon sighs, palm caressing Nayeon's cheek slowly. She rests her forehead against Nayeon's, breathing in her sheer existence as they once more blessed with a chance to love.

"C-can we start over?" Nayeon whispers wistfully. "You and I... can we start over?"

"But the company–"

"The ban has been lifted."

Jeongyeon considers her choices for a while. But one look at Nayeon's wishful smile and she smiles back, nodding. "It's just... maybe it's going to be a bit hard to return back to how we used to be."

"It's fine," fingers tentatively massaging Jeongyeon's scalp, putting her at ease. "We don't have to be what we used to be. We just have to be a new us. And it starts from now."

"Okay," Jeongyeon grins, placing another brief kiss to Nayeon's lips. "I guess it won't be too bad."

.

.

.

_Y'all I woke up to Nayeon-unnie yelling and now I'm sure they're making out but I can't see hhhhh all my efforts had gone to waste hhhhh fuck my life_

.

.

.

When Momo returns to her small family for the day, she finds Mina standing in front of Dahyun, hands on her hips as she glares and keeps on saying something to the baby. While Dahyun is sitting on the bench with her back ramrod straight, eyes wide open as if she's a deer caught in the headlight.

"Mitang, Dubu? What are you guys doing?"

Mina whips her head so fast and for the first time in her life, Momo sees Mina's enraged face. "MOMORING!"

Momo blinks in confusion. "Y-yes?"

"DAHYUN JUST TALKED TO ME!" Mina yells in the loudest voice she has even when it doesn't even rival Momo's normal talking voice.

"Hah?"

"I SAID–"

"No, no, I get it perfectly," Momo scratches her head. "You sure Dahyun said something to you?"

The oldest turns to Dahyun, who is still sitting with a terrified face.

"Dahyunnie? Can you say something to me?"

Dahyun wills herself not to say anything, not even in her mind. Momo sends a concerned stare to Mina. Mina glares.

"I swear she said something to me. We talked, Momoring, we _talked_!"

"Okay, okay, I believe you," Momo kneels before Dahyun, fishing out a package of strawberry ice cream. "What did you guys talk about?"

She doesn't notice the exploding red on Mina's face as the younger Japanese is reminded of her previous conversation. Her heart immediately accelerates, especially with the way Dahyun leers at her. That fucking tofu has the guts to stick her tongue at her.

Mina can't just tell Momo that they were talking about her longtime crush to the dancer. How could she? She could die out of embarrassment. But then again, she knows that her conversation from before is real, and Dahyun had told her to be brave, to take a chance, to try to confess to this girl in front of her.

She has the chance. They're alone. No other members will disturb her or tease her to make her confidence crumble.

(Dahyun is there, technically, but she's a baby so she doesn't count)

Decisions... decisions...

"Mitang? You okay there?" Momo asks softly to the silent girl behind her as she tries to rip Dahyun's ice cream package down.

The younger gulps.

"Momoring...?"

Momo turns her head to Mina's direction after she successfully opened Dahyun's ice cream package. "Ne?"

Mina takes a deep breath.

"I-I want to tell you something. But... not about Dahyunnie."

"Oh?" Momo tilts her head adorably. "Go ahead."

It's now or never, Myoui.

"I like you."

A pause.

Dahyun wheezes, totally not expecting Mina to execute her advice mere minutes from their conversation. Mina is literally as red as a tomato while Momo just blinks confusedly. The oldest Japanese then nods, albeit a bit hesitantly and her eyes are sending questions to the younger.

"I... like you too, Mitang."

Hirai Momo : R/whoosh.

Dahyun wants to slap Momo.

Mina wants to slap her, too, but she's been too weak with all the stunt her heart is making inside her chest since the start of the day, what with Momo being the pure cinnamon roll she is. It's as Dahyun said before, Momo won't understand right away, with how dense she usually is, with how clueless she usually is everytime Mina acts shy yet intimate to her. But also thanks to Dahyun's 'advice', Mina had decided that she will stop being silent, she will confess her feelings, and she made a resolution not to give up in one try.

So she shakes her head and Momo looks even more confused than before.

"What I mean is... I like, _like_ you."

It takes a few seconds for the gears in Momo's head to work, and when she finally registers what the younger had meant, her eyes went wide with shock and revelation. For the next 10 seconds, all Momo could do was gasp and stares at Mina with her jaw hanging open. Mina squirms under Momo's surprised gaze, the fear of failure creeping into her heart. The Japanese maknae winced when the older made a sound, somewhere between a wheeze and a choke and she blurted out in a high-pitched voice.

"You... like... me?"

Mina nods, embarrassed, facing down so that her hair curtains her face.

"In the way, like..." the dancer frowns, looking for the appropriate words in her mind. "Like you want to fuck me?"

Dahyun had to stop herself from throwing her ice cream to Momo.

_YO UNNIE DON'T YOU HAVE BETTER VOCABULARY THAN THAT YOU UNCULTURED SWINE–_

But Mina only blushes harder, stuttering when she answers with a silent, "Yes."

Momo hums, slowly absorbing Mina's confession. She closes her eyes for a split second to sort her feelings and grins once she decided on something.

"How about a kiss? Would you like to kiss me?"

Mina's voice grows smaller by each passing seconds. "Yes."

She could hear Momo's soft huff from near her and she feels her palms getting wetter by sweat because of her fear of rejection. But then she feels long fingers cupping the corner of her jaw, tugging her to looks upward. And when she does so, she sees Momo's deep brown eyes staring into her, the older Japanese smiling, firmly pulling her closer until Mina feels a soft sensation on her lips.

Her brain short-circuited. Mina's eyes went wide, staring at Momo's closed ones, struggling to figure out the sweet softness she feels on her lips. Only when Momo moves her fingers to graze her cheeks with her nails did Mina snapped out of her stupor, realizing that the _thing_ touching her lips are Momo's own, realizing that she's _kissing_ Momo, or more like Momo is _kissing_ her, _the_ Hirai Momo, the same girl she's been crushing for years since the first time Momo talked to her, back at the first day Mina enrolled as a trainee.

There are butterflies flying in her stomach, in her chest, where her heart beats erratically, and maybe there are butterflies flying around them, like that one scene in anime that Mina both loathes and loves so much. She thought she might die out of happiness, but Momo tilts her head to a sharper angle, palm gently caressing her jaw and Mina found herself relaxing, melting into Momo's gentle touch and she closes her eyes as well, arms finding purchase around Momo's shoulder as her fingers comb the long black locks crowning the older Japanese.

She might or might not hear her own breath hitches when Momo's other hand lands on her waist. Mina whimpers at the tentative touch, at the tongue swiping across her lower lip and the teeth nibbling it. She unconsciously opens her mouth in a gasp when Momo's nails bite into her skin despite the thick denim material of her pants. Her kisser takes the chance to smoothly slides her tongue inside the younger's mouth, growing bolder by the soft mewls coming from Mina's throat, by the tight grip she has on her hair, by the faint shudder of Mina's waist every time Momo nips her lips.

Sadly, oxygen is still a fundamental need for both of them, and after a full one or two or even three minutes, Momo had to release Mina's lips from hers to sate her burning lungs. Mina immediately went limp after the loss of contact. The only thing keeping her standing upright is Momo's hand on her waist (which quickly circled her waist as she slumped to the older's stronger figure).

Mina looks up at Momo's soft caress on her jaw, and she saw the older's eyes are dark with something Mina doesn't know, panting, mouth slightly open with her kiss-swollen lips glistening, cheeks flaming bright red. She supposes that she also looks like that, just a bit more dazed and maybe with a needy stare fixed at Momo.

"God," Momo breathes out and Mina whines, feeling the arm around her waist tightens and saw the darkness in Momo's eyes grew. "Been wanting to do that for a long time, now."

The younger Japanese giggles after she manages to catch her breath, resting her head under Momo's chin. "Probably not longer than I."

"Yeah, I guess," Momo sighs to Mina's hair, her other hand runs up and down Mina's upper arm. "So... about before... are you sure you really like _like_ me, Mitang?"

A playful hit to Momo's hips.

"We just finished making out and you're asking me that?" Mina chides, but with a shy smile ever present on her face. "Yes. Yes, I'm sure."

Momo chuckles softly and buries her face to Mina's head, inhaling her shampoo scent and places a kiss there. "Ummm, then... would you like us to be..."

The older Japanese took some time to continue, as she stops her rubbing motion on the younger's arm.

"Girlfriends?"

Mina practically thrills.

She nods eagerly, enjoying the ear-to-ear grin Momo gave her.

"I lovveeeeee you, Mitang!"

Momo leans in again, trying to catch Mina's lips in another kiss when the younger realizes something. She avoids Momo's advance and pushes her chest, earning herself a confused look from Momo.

"We can't– Dahyun."

The dancer was about to ask when she remembers the third participant in their afternoon outing today. She immediately releases Mina from her embrace, face burning bright red as she whips her head to the toddler sitting on the bench nearby.

There sat Dahyun, staring at them with a proud smile and tears of happiness pouring out of her eyes.

_My work here... is done_

.

.

"Where the hell is that girl goes?"

Tzuyu watches, sleepily, as Sana paces around the bedroom with a troubled look. Jihyo had said that she was only going out for a while, but it's now almost 5 in the afternoon and their leader hasn't returned. Sure, Sana had texted Jihyo but the only thing the younger girl wrote back is a simple, "wan went wild".

Sana does not want to know the meaning behind those three words.

But it's been 4 hours and Sana is seriously getting anxious. It's rare for Jihyo to go out this long, even with her girlfriend.

"Where do you think she goes, Tzu?"

_Probably some random hotel to fuck or karaoke booth to duel, there is no in between_

"Should we track her?"

_She's not an animal she knows her home let her be_

"Should I call the police?"

_Unnie for God sake she's not missing she's just having a date!_

A soft yawn stops Sana's train of thought. She looks over to the baby laying on the bed, yawning, rubbing her eyes adorably as she fights off her sleepiness. Tzuyu blinks and she stares back at Sana before she yawns again.

_Oh fuck I'm sleepy_

"Awww, you're tired, Tzu?" Sana smiles, touched by Tzuyu's cuteness and she sets her phone aside, opting to lay beside Tzuyu's small body. She pulls the Taiwanese baby to her side, leaning her head against her chest and pats Tzuyu's back softly.

"Here, here... let's rest for now, okay?"

Tzuyu snuggles closer.

_Man, Dahyun-unnie's right. Her boobs are so soft man I'm willing to die like this_

Sana's steady heartbeat and calm breath lull Tzuyu greatly. She lets out one last yawn before slowly drifting into the dream world when Sana sighs.

"You're so pretty, you know that?"

For the second time today, Tzuyu's almost closed eyes snapped open.

"With your hair and your blinding smile... you're such a godsent, Tzuyu."

_Omo what is this_

"You know I've always been watching you from afar."

_Is this some kind of a confession–?!_

"You've grown up to be such a fine woman, Tzu. I'm... I'm really proud of you, you know that?"

_Oh my God I can't– I can't–_

"To see you becoming the Tzuyu you are right now. I'm glad I'm able to grow up with you."

_Me toooooo unnie me toooooo_

"But I– I have been wrong. I don't know since when but... I don't see you as the sister you were before, Tzu. You're... different."

_I know I've become such a Daddy right now unnie even my brother was surprised_

"If only you know how hard it is for me to keep my feelings at bay."

_YOOOOOO I'M NOT READY MY MAN WHAT SHOULD I DO MY MAN–_

"I like you a lot, Tzu," Sana presses a kiss to the top of Tzuyu's head. "I'm so sorry for feeling like this."

_NO NO NO NO IT'S OKAY IT'S OKAY I LIKE YOU TOO UNNIE_

Tzuyu looks up, eyes bleary because of sleepiness. Sana's eyes are widened because of the baby's sudden movement, fear and panic flooding her expression as she thinks that Tzuyu has been listening all this time. But Tzuyu only wails, hand reaching to Sana's face and the Japanese sighs in relief.

"Oh God... you surprised me, Tzu," Sana chuckles nervously. "I thought you were asleep. You were listening, eh?"

_I do_

"Oh, well.. it's not like you'll understand."

_BUT I DO UNDERSTAND_

Sana shifts away, placing Tzuyu on the bed and earns herself a protesting cry from the baby. She giggles at that and kisses Tzuyu again on the cheek.

"I'm going to drink for a while, wait for me."

Tzuyu flails her arms.

"Awww, you miss me already?" the Japanese grins as she nuzzles Tzuyu's stomach, jolting when the baby nibbles on her cheek. "Was that a kiss, Tzuyu?"

"Pah!" Tzuyu claps her hands on Sana's jaw.

"Tzuyu-ah! You're so cuutttee!!" Sana peppers kisses all across Tzuyu's face, laughing happily when Tzuyu reaches back and places a kiss of her own. "God, I can do this all day with you! You want that? You want that? Besides, Jihyo's not here so we can kiss all we want. Right, Tzuyu?"

Tzuyu answers with another kiss that lands on the corner of Sana's lips. Sana laughs at that, letting Tzuyu do whatever as long as she's happy.

"Ahhh... younger girls are seriously the best."

Then Sana turns her head away from Tzuyu, actually wanting to see the clock only to find Jihyo and Seungwan standing in the doorway, mouth open with their jaw hanging, staring at her with a similarly shocked expression.

A heavy silence hangs on the atmosphere.

A crow caws in the distance.

Jihyo presses her phone to her ear. "Hello, police?"

Sana screeches.

"THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS."

"Sir, I think my friend is a pedophile."

"I HAVE AN EXPLANATION."

.

.

.

The clock is showing six a.m. sharp when Jeongyeon saunters to the kitchen, rubbing her face. She has always been the first one to wake up in the whole dorm because she enjoys the short silence offered by her still asleep friends. She sighs and leans her body to the kitchen counter, drinking a warm water from the thermos that's always been ready for any occassion.

She thought she won't be that tired, but dealing with a child like Chaeyoung for only a day drained her energy to the last drop of it. They've returned to the dorm yesterday night, finding that both 'parents' from the other two families are not that different in state. And to think that Jihyo had called Seungwan to help.

Jeongyeon sighs again.

She didn't know what Jihyo had said to their manager, but they were given one more day of holiday. Which is much needed, because they don't know whether the maknaes are already back to their usual self or not. Speaking of the maknaes, Jeongyeon remembers that they were put to sleep in their own bed last night, though with their room door open just in case.

"I guess I should go check on them."

The second oldest member of TWICE left her glass and walks toward the maknae room. She peeks before walking in, only to find three bundles of blanket on their respective beds. Jeongyeon rolls her eyes at the inconvenience and she gets in, stopping at the first bed and grips the blanket with a prayer whispered.

She lifts the blanket carefully, a bit afraid on what would she find under it–

_Gasp_

–to meet Chaeyoung's (adult Chaeyoung's) serene sleeping face.

"CHAEEEENGGGGGG!!!!"

Jeongyeon could not contain her relief when the younger girl is already normal, screaming at the top of her lungs and surprising the shit outta the sleeping girl.

"UNNIE WHAT THE FUCK–"

Chaeyoung stops herself when she realize that she's able to talk, covering her mouth with her hands as she stares at Jeongyeon in pure joy.

"I'M BACK!"

"YOU'RE BACK!"

"I'M BAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKK!!!!"

"YOU'RE BAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKK!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

The NoJam duo immediately hug each other, jumping around yelling without any care over the other sleeping girls. A groan could be heard from the bed across Chaeyoung's, followed by Tzuyu's irritated face poking from under the blanket and Dahyun's soft yawn.

"CHEWY! DAHYUN-UNNIE!!" Chaeyoung hollers, diving to the two and pulling them into a group hug. "WE'RE BAAAACCCKKKK!!!!"

Dahyun blinks, trying to understand what the hell is happening when she lifts her hand. Her eyes went wide and brimming with tears. "OH MY GOD I'M NOT A CHILD ANYMORE!"

"Oh thank God," Tzuyu says in relief, only hugging Chaeyoung and Dahyun back as she's been too speechless and stunned. "Oh God I thought we were going to stay like that for a long time, thank God, thank God..."

"T-the magician was legit magic," Dahyun sobs. "We only need our success... to pay her and to return back like this."

"Oh my God we should really thank her–"

"Magician?"

The three whip their head to the bedroom door in horror. There stands Jihyo, plus the other unnies, staring at them with disbelief clear in their sleepy eyes.

"What magician?"

The maknaes are all turning into statues, not babies any more.

"Don't tell me... the magician that turned you into toddlers yesterday?"

The maknaes hugs each other tighter in fear.

"You girls planned this beforehand?"

The maknaes has their body pale up until their hair.

"Whose idea was it?!" Jihyo barks, sending pointed look to the three girls before her. "WHO WAS IT?! TALK!"

"It's Chaeyoung!"

"Chaeyoung-unnie!"

"Chaeyoung!"

Jihyo glares at the last person talking. Chaeyoung mentally kicks herself for her stupidity.

"SON CHAEYOUNG–!"

"THEY AGREED!"

"THEN WHY WERE YOU GUYS AGREED?!!"

"UNNIE WE'RE SORRY!!"

Chaeyoung was the first to do a full body bow to Jihyo, forehead pressing to the floor in an attempt to ease the leader's rage. Tzuyu and Dahyun followed suit, bowing and trembling in case Jihyo decides to beat them.

"Why did you do that?!"

"It's because–" Chaeyoung gulps when Jihyo glares at her. "Unnie, we've been too tired to see you all trapped in a storm of sexual tension without any progress! So we have to do something! We succeeded, don't we?!"

Jihyo narrows her eyes. Momo chokes. Mina blushes hard. Nayeon gasps in disbelief while Jeongyeon shakes her head.

"So that was your goal?" Jeongyeon asks. "Setting us up?"

"Yeah but admit it! You guys need it!" it's Dahyun who speaks up now. She notices Mina blushes harder and smirks in victory. "Right? Right?"

Jihyo looks back to her other members who are all nodding bashfully. "Alright I appreciate the gesture. But did you _have_ to do that? Don't you have any better ideas? Don't you think how dangerous it is for us, for TWICE, if your magician can't actually turn you back? If you have to restart from your early life? What would you do if that's the case, huh?"

The maknaes fell silent.

Jihyo groans. "Oh God."

Safe to say, Jihyo lectures the three of them for the whole morning. Though, in the end, she only sighs tiredly, telling the younger girls that even if what they did certainly makes a difference, they still have to reflect in their action. She gave them a punishment of doing daily chores for the whole week, much to their dismay and much to Jeongyeon's delight.

"Jihyo-unnie is evil," Dahyun murmurs as she mops the floor, Chaeyoung sighing heavily behind her.

"Well, we are to blame as well, in here," the shortest of the maknaes mumbles gloomily as she rearranges the magazines on the rack. She then turns to their youngest who silently dusts the furnitures, eyes unfocused even if her movement is still as coordinated as ever. Chaeyoung raises her eyebrow.

"By the way, Tzu?"

Tzuyu tilts her head. "Hm?"

"How are you and Sana-unnie?"

This makes Tzuyu stops for a while. She exhales with a sullen look in her face before she continues her task. "Well one thing for sure... my feelings are entirely not one-sided."

"REALLY?!"

"Yes, but, can you shut up?" Tzuyu shushes the older girl in irritation. "I don't know what should I do. I don't think she'll appreciate it if I am to confess to her out of the blue."

"..."

"Should I repeat my lecture to Mina-unnie, though."

"What?"

"No," Dahyun shakes her head. She then grips Tzuyu's shoulder, forcing her to look deep into her eyes. "Let me say something to you, Tzuyu."

"Okay... go ahead."

Dahyun takes a deep breath. "Just do it."

"..."

"Shia LaBeouf, 2015."

"Unnie–"

"No, no, I'm serious," the oldest of the three tightens her grip. "Just do it. Before you regret everything."

"But–"

"SANA-UNNIEEE!"

"OY!"

"Yes?" Sana's voice booms from somewhere inside the dorm, almost tempting Tzuyu to choke Dahyun or throw her down the window. It doesn't take long for Sana too peek from behind the doorway. "What is it, Dubu?"

"Chewy wants to talk with you."

Tzuyu is _this_ close of rampaging to her two fellow maknaes.

"Oh?" Sana blinks, sliding near Tzuyu who is having the worst nervous breakdown in her life. "You want to say something to me, Tzu?"

"Y-yes, I do," Tzuyu finally relents. These unnies had given her a chance. The least she can do is to try her best. "Are you free right now? Can we go out of the dorm?"

"Sure!" the Japanese then links her arm with Tzuyu's, almost giving the maknae a heart attack right here and right now. "Let's go, then!"

The two then walk away from the living room, accompanied by Dahyun and Chaeyoung mouthing, "Go Tzuyu!" "Get the girl, Tzuyu!" "You can do it, Tzu!" and some other random supports to their beloved maknae. Tzuyu only gave them a heart sign with her fingers before going out of the dorm’s front door.

"Well, well, well," Chaeyoung starts, crossing her arms above her chest. "Looks like we've done our job, unnie."

She doesn not expect Dahyun to place a brief kiss on her cheek. Chaeyoung stutters, taking a lot of steps back from the grinning girl while holding her heated cheek.

"W-wha-wha–"

"We've done a lot for everyone but we haven't do anything for ourself,” Dahyun giggles. "That's a payment kiss for my girlfriend."

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. "You call that a kiss?"

"Hmmm?" a cheeky grin is shown toward the younger girl. "Is it not?"

The tiger cub lets out a laugh, cupping Dahyun’s face between her hands. The two stare at each other for a while, both smiling giddily with adoration shining in their eyes.

"Let me show you what a kiss feels like."

And Chaeyoung dives. She claims Dahyun's lips softly, just like their previous kisses, slow and unhurried but enough to elicit a happy mewl from the older. Dahyun loops her arms around Chaeyoung's nape, angling her head so she can deepen their kiss. She smirks when Chaeyoung tenses as she runs her hand on the younger's hair, a trick she could always do to seduce Chaeyoung.

"Oy, I told you to clean the room not to make out."

Jihyo's light voice from the kitchen breaks their kiss. But the two only laugh, even when they know that Jihyo must have been shaking her head in disbelief at their antics. Chaeyoung bumps Dahyun's hand with hers, catching the older's attention.

"We should have a date, you know."

"Sure," Dahyun grins. "There's this one cafe I've been dying to try since long. Should we go there?"

"Of course," Chaeyoung pecks Dahyun again on the cheek before stepping back. "Right after this room is shining like a diamond, we're outta here."

"Deal."

And Dahyun seals the deal with a kiss.

.

.

.

"Sooo... what are you going to tell me?"

The sun is warm, just like yesterday, Tzuyu notices. The breeze is also chilly, just like yesterday. The difference is that she's not gripping Sana's shirt anymore, fully putting her faith in the older girl not to drop her to the ground. Still, the feeling is the same, as she regulates her breathing to prepare herself to what's coming her way.

"Tzuyu?" Sana munches on her gyeran-ppang given by the maknae. Tzuyu even had to go the long way and bought Sana the snack on the same booth, surprising the owner upon how did two TWICE members just randomly show up in his booth.

"U-unnie, I-"

Man, it's really hard to swallow that lump in her throat.

Especially with the way Sana tilts her head adorably.

Tzuyu clears her throat. "Unnie.. do you remember what did you told me yesterday?"

Sana hums. "I... think I told you a lot of thing yesterday?"

"No– it's... when we were back at the dorm. I was about to sleep and– and–"

The Japanese's eyes went wide. "W-when you were about to sleep?"

"Yes," Tzuyu nods. "I was about to sleep. But you said something and I can't help but listen..."

The maknae almost melts with how cute Sana looks like–blushing, stuttering, barely remembering the things she said out of confidence that the other party does not understand her words.

"Oh no! Tzuyu-ah I'm sorry it's– I thought you don't understand I– I'm sorry I was rude and if that make you angry I–"

Sana's panicking tone sends a wave of anxiety over Tzuyu's body. "No! No! It's not like that, unnie!"

When Sana fails to keep her calm, Tzuyu catches one of her hands and squeeze it, forcing Sana to look straight at her. "I'm not mad. I promise. That's not what I want to talk about."

"T-then what is it?" Sana hangs her head low, too afraid to meet Tzuyu's gaze.

Tzuyu gulps. Alright, this is it.

"It's just... I realize that we... somehow share the same feelings, unnie."

"Eh?" Sana lifts her head. "Eh?"

"Yeah..." the maknae trails off. She's a nervous wreck but she still has the guts to face Sana's now confused face. "Yeah... I've liked you for a long time, now, unnie."

"Ehh?" another blush, deeper this time, blooms on Sana's cheeks. Tzuyu feels her own cheeks heating up at the older girl's reaction, her hands sweaty and her heart beating loudly it almost jumps out of her ribcage. "Eehhhhhh???"

"Y-yes," Tzuyu takes a deep breath. "I like you, unnie. A lot."

"W-w-w-" Sana gasps. "Is... is it true? Tzu you– you _like_ me?"

"Yes, unnie," the voice coming out from Tzuyu's throat is firmer this time. "And I want... I want to be your– no, I want you to be my girlfriend. W-will you be–"

Tzuyu hadn't finished her sentence when Sana throws her arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Yes! Yes! I would love to!"

It's as if a heavy weight been lifted out of her chest. Tzuyu breathes out in relief, circling her arms around Sana's slim waist to pull her to a hug on her own, burying her face to Sana's soft locks. She inhales in the flowery perfume typical Sana, feeling her heart flutters when the Japanese giggles.

"I– I thought you were angry," Sana says after Tzuyu breaks their hug. "I've been crushing on you for quite some time but I don't think you'll ever see me as more than your sister."

"Me too," Tzuyu smiles her dimpled smile. "I thought you always think of me as your younger sister. I'm glad that yesterday's event prompted you to say that to me."

"Well, we have to thank Dubu and Chae for that," the Japanese laughs again. "I seriously thought you won't understand, so I just poured out all my feelings."

"I'm glad I understood," hand grasping Sana's own, Tzuyu places a brief kiss to the older's knuckles, making Sana's blush deepens in color. "Or else I won't be brave enough to confess."

"Cheesy much?" Sana smiles, retracting her hand then pulls Tzuyu into another hug. "In that case, Tzuyu-ah. I, too, glad that you guys pulled that kinda stunt to make us realize our love for each other."

Tzuyu nods, happy, as she once more inhales Sana's alluring perfume scent. She closes her eyes to savor the moment. Yesterday had been confusing, and this week is surely going to be hell for Jihyo had punished her to clean the dorm everyday, but Tzuyu wouldn't want to do this any other way.

Besides, it's not like she's able to say no, right?

 

 

_The End?_

.

.

.

**Omake#1**

"Chaeyoung, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Jeongyeon-unnie my bro."

"Why did you always latch to Nayeon when you were a baby?"

"Because her boobs are softer than yours, bro."

"Bro."

"Bro."

"I'm going to fucking obliterate you bro."

"Oh no please don't bro."

.

.

.

**Omake#2**

The night before the maknaes turned back

**Redeu Belbet**

**UwUendy**

**07.05 pm :** Hey guys

**07.05 pm :** Im back

**Seulbear**

**07.06 pm :** Hi :))

**07.06 pm :** Congratulations, Wan :)))

 

**Sooyoung The Great**

**07.06 pm :** Hi Dad :D

 

**YerianaGrande**

**07.06 pm :** Daddy :D

 

**Bae of The Universe**

**07.08 pm :** What

**07.08 pm :** What the fuck is this

 

**YerianaGrande**

**07.10 pm :** Unnie! XD

**07.10 pm :** Jihyo called earlier and said that shes having a baby :D

 

**Bae of The Universe**

**07.11 pm :** WHAT!

 

**UwUendy**

**07.11 pm :** Yerim WTF

 

**YerianaGrande**

**07.11 pm :** Why? :(

**07.11 pm :** Im happy to have a niece :D

 

**Bae of The Universe**

**07.11 pm :** SON SEUNGWAN

**07.11 pm :** HOW COULD YOU

**07.12 pm :** WHAT DID I TOLD YOU ABOUT PRACTICING SAFE SEX BEFORE MARRIAGE

**07.12 pm :** USE PROTECTION IDIOT

 

**UwUendy**

**07.12 pm :** IT WASNT MINE

**07.12 pm :** I DONT EVEN HAVE A DICK

 

**Bae of The Universe**

**07.12 pm :** STOP DENYING

**07.12 pm :** I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS

 

**UwUendy**

**07.13 pm :** IT WAS TZUYU

 

**Bae of The Universe**

**07.13 pm :** SO NOW YOURE ACCUSING YOUR GIRLFRIEND OF CHEATING ON YOU

**07.13 pm :** DISHONOR ON YOU

**07.13 pm :** DISHONOR ON YOUR COW

**07.13 pm :** I OFFICIALLY DISOWN YOU FROM NOW ON

 

**UwUendy**

**07.14 pm :** NO I MEAN THE BABY WAS TZUYU

**07.14 pm :** UNNIE LET ME EXPLAIN

 

**Bae of The Universe**

**07.14 pm :** DONT 'UNNIE' ME

**07.14 pm :** Im not listening to any of your reasoning son seungwan

**07.14 pm :** TAKE RESPONSIBILITY

**07.15 pm :** You are to hold a marriage next week

**07.15 pm :** Or you better kiss your red velvet contract goodbye

**07.18 pm :** SEUNGWAN ANSWER ME

 

**Seulbear**

**07.18 pm :** Hyunnie

**07.18 pm :** Baby

 

**Bae of The Universe**

**07.18 pm :** Not now darling im in a rage

 

**Seulbear**

**07.18 pm :** No its

**07.19 pm :** Seungwan just ran away from the dorm

 

**Bae of The Universe**

**07.19 pm :** SON FUCKING SEUNGWAN

 

###

 

**MOMMY UNITED SQUAD <3**

**Bae of The Universe**

**07.20 pm :** Any of you know where my main vocalist at

 

**Jenkaishipper#1**

**07.22 pm :** Naw

**07.22 pm :** Wait

**07.22 pm :** FUCKING JENNIE

 

**Bae of The Universe**

**07.22 pm :** SHES FUCKING JENNIE??!!!!

 

**Jenkaishipper#1 change its name to JisoosOurLordAndSavior**

 

**JisoosOurLordAndSavior**

**07.23 pm :** There. Better

**07.23 pm :** No shit calm down **@Bae of The Universe**

 

**Daddy Long Legs**

**07.23 pm : @Bae of The Universe** I saw her car speeding northwest from our dorm

 

**Bae of The Universe**

**07.23 pm :** Oh thank god

**07.23 pm :** Thank you Sowon sshi

**07.23 pm :** Anyone else?

 

**JisoosOurLordAndSavior**

**07.24 pm :** What happened

 

**Bae of The Universe**

**07.25 pm :** Shes being a jerk by running away from her responsibility

**07.25 pm :** Im so sorry **@GodJihyo**

**07.25 pm :** Ill make sure she receives proper punishment

**07.25 pm :** And will not leave you in the times of trouble

 

**Mama Mamamoo**

**07.35 pm :** Sorry

**07.35 pm :** Just read your message

**07.35 pm :** Shes here

 

**Bae of The Universe**

**07.36 pm :** Perfect

**07.36 pm :** Keep her there

**07.36 pm :** Im coming over in 10

 

**Mama Mamamoo**

**07.36 pm :** Okay :D

**07.39 pm :** Shes screaming but byul locked her inside our basement

**Bae of The Universe**

**07.40 pm :** Ur my fav

**07.40 pm :** Thanks solar sshi

 

**Mama Mamamoo**

**07.40 pm :** No prob rene ;)

 

**Daddy Long Legs**

**07.45 pm :** Holy shit

**07.45 pm :** Wendy is so dead

**07.45 pm :** I could hear her scream from miles away already

 

**JisoosOurLordAndSavior**

**07.51 pm :** My best condolences to my fellow artist

**07.51 pm :** May she rests in pieces peacefully

 

**GodJihyo**

**08.16 pm :** Oh my God

**08.16 pm :** I just opened my phone and my gf is being hunted

**08.16 pm :** Irene-sshi

**08.16 pm :** It was a misunderstanding

**08.16 pm :** Please dont kill her

**08.17 pm :** Omg

**08.17 pm :** Omg dont hurt her we have children at home

 

**Bae of The Universe**

**08.18 pm :** TOO LATE

 

**GodJihyo**

**08.18 pm :** IRENE-SSHI

 

###

 

**The Cult of Gays™**

**PedophileSatan**

**10.30 pm :** Wheres Jihyo

**10.30 pm :** I cant change my username without her account permission

**10.30 pm :** Shit man

 

**NoJam#1**

**10.31 pm :** Seoul Hospital

 

**Penguinnie <3Jokbal**

**10.32 pm :** Is Jihyo unnie sick?

 

**CutieBunnyNayeonnie**

**10.32 pm :** No seungwan was rushed to the ER

**10.32 pm :** Dont change it it suits you Sana

 

**PedophileSatan**

**10.33 pm :** Fuck u 2

 

**DaddyPeach**

**10.33 pm :** Wait seungwan in the ER?

**10.33 pm :** Why?

 

**NoJam#1**

**10.33 pm :** Irene set her ass on fire

 

**DaddyPeach**

**10.34 pm :** LMAO WHAT

 

###

 

**Redeu Belbet**

**Bae of The Universe**

**11.30 pm :** Sigh

**11.30 pm :** It was a misunderstanding guys

**11.30 pm :** We aint gonna have a niece soon

 

**YerianaGrande**

**11.31 pm :** So saaaad D:

**11.31 pm :** I want a niece D:

 

**Sooyoung The Great**

**11.32 pm :** Me toooo D:

 

**YerianaGrande**

**11.33 pm :** Unnie make one :3

**11.33 pm :** Pretty pleasee :3

 

**Sooyoung The Great**

**11.33 pm :** Make one for me toooooo :3333

**Seulbear**

**11.34 pm :** Anything for you baby :*

**11.35 pm :** Hyunnie ;)

 

**Bae of The Universe**

**11.35 pm :** Seul ;)

 

**Sooyoung The Great**

**11.37 pm :** YEAyyy :D

 

**YerianaGrande**

**11.37 pm :** Yay! :D

 

**UwUendy**

**11.50 pm :** Excuse me wtf guys im in ER with my ass burnt and ur going to get sumfuk i feel betrayed no one love me bye im leaving rv im joining twice bye bitch bye

 

**YerianaGrande**

**11.50 pm :** :(

**Sooyoung The Great**

**11.51 pm :** :(

**SeulBear**

**11.51 pm :** :(

**Bae of The Universe**

**11.52 pm :** :)

 

**UwUendy**

**11.55 pm :** Oh no shit unnie im justk idding im sorry forgive me unnie pls no i lovr u i lobe rv unnnie pls forgive me

 

**Bae of The Universe**

**11.55 pm :** :)))))))

**UwUendy**

**11.56 pm :** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

.

.

.

**Omake#3**

Momo does not catch rabies.

.

.

.

**Omake #4**

"Look at them go, Hiro."

A golden-maned cat yawns, purring softly at the hand caressing its long fur. Its' eyes flicker open to look at the small screen of the TV its master is watching. It was, as usual, another korean show which the cat does not that keen to watch. But its master likes it so much so it has no means to protest.

Ah, wait, it seems to remember three faces shown in the TV.

"Our plan had worked."

Hiro looks up to her master, who is smiling even when most of her face is secured by her signature black cloak. It purrs with a different tone and its master smirks.

"Well, what can I say?" the thin fingers play with a vial of liquid, just purple in color this time.

"I'm a hardcore shipper, after all."

.

.

.

_Fin~_


End file.
